No where without you
by bonesmad
Summary: So it's over. They're safe but their idea of home has definetly changed, but only for the better. Everyones together again both old friends and new, and they wouldnt have it anyother way...Final chapter up
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing sniff_

Brennan was running down the hall as fast as she could. She had to get away. He had told her to run and for once she knew she had too. Her foot was hurting and that made it all the harder to run. All she could think about was getting out of the building. Somewhere behind her she heard a gunshot. _Booth! _She stopped mid-stride. Turning on the spot she forgot the reason she was running and ran back towards the noise. It had come from her kitchen Heart pounding she opened the door. When she walked in she found the source. Booth was standing over the intruder with a gun in his hand. There was blood on his face and shirt. But it wasn't his blood. He looked up at her. She couldn't read his expression. He spoke.

"I'm so sorry Bones."

_30__ hours before the shot:_

"Bones I really don't think you should take this case!"

"Why not Booth? I mean it's just like any other case. What does it matter about the victims past? All I need to do is positively identify him and find out how he died. It's not as if we have to investigate the case." She was looking through the files on her desk, while he was standing beside it.

"Bones don't you remember the last time you got involved in a mob case."

"Of course I do Booth. But I still haven't confirmed that this is in fact, this Johnny… what ever his name is."

"Bones you know as well as I do that this is him and I don't know want you in the middle of this mess! Lots of the main mob bosses of his day were reported to have been involved in his disappearance. It could get messy!"

"Booth how many times do I have to tell you that I can protect myself?"

"Ah that explains why I've had to rescue you on a few occasions."  
"Booth it will be fine. The sooner I get this done the sooner you can relax so just let me do this!" She stormed out of the office.

_8__ hours before the shot:_

Brennan unlocked her door. She had identified the victim as Johnny Marci. They had even been able to match the slug found in him to an old case file. Now it was out of her hands and as far as she was concerned she had nothing to worry about but Booth thought otherwise. He refused to leave her by herself. And he was insisting on staying in her apartment. And despite her best efforts she was unable to persuade him to leave her alone. So she let them both in and she threw her coat on the couch.

"I'm going for a shower." She said.

"Ok I'll crash here." He threw himself onto the couch. Twenty minutes later when she emerged from the bathroom he was fast asleep. Smiling she grabbed two beers and plonked down beside him. He awoke with a start

"Some bodyguard you are! Falling asleep on the job!" she laughed as he looked around forgetting for a second where he was. He sat up and took one of the bottles she was holding. They sat up for the next few hours talking. Then they both fell asleep on the couch.

_2__ minutes before the shot:_

Booth woke up with a shock. There was someone banging on the door. He looked down at his chest and found Brennan still asleep on top of him. Another knock and she was awake.

"What's that!" she jumped up. Then the door broke open, and a large man in a grey suit stood there. She couldn't see his face. It was in the shadows. Booth threw her off him as gently he could as the unknown man came towards them, she tried to stand up quickly and twisted her ankle. Booth punched the intruder in the face and he fell sideways. Booth grabbed her by the shoulders and whispered into her ear.

"Run Bones. Don't look back just run. Please!" his face looked so concerned that she didn't dare argue with him. She ran out the door and flew down the hall…


	2. Chapter 2

"Bones I'm so sorry." He said as he dropped the gun. She didn't know why he was apologizing. This man had broken into her home, and now that she looked at him she saw that he was armed. His gun was still in his hand.

"What's wrong Booth?"

"I've ruined everything." He said just making her even more puzzled. He pulled out his phone, she had to sit down because her ankle was throbbing now.

"Cullen, I'm in a hell of a lot of trouble. Can you come over to Dr Brennan's apartment please?" he paused for a second. "Yes the mob… great thank you sir." He sighed and grabbed a towel and started to wipe the blood off his face. Brennan was about to talk but there was a knock on the door.

"Temperance?" Tina Carroll from next door was standing at her door. "I heard a gunshot. Are you alright?"

"Hey Tina. Don't come in! We just had a little problem. An intruder, it's all alright." Tina had come into the living room despite Brennan's warning. When she saw Booth her worried look faded. "Oh Booth's here. You're sure everything's alright?" Then she saw the blood.

"Yes Tina. Just an intruder. Don't worry it's all sorted now. My guys are on the way so maybe you could let the other neighbours know not to be alarmed. Please." Booth said, throwing the towel into the sink.

"No problem." She left.

"Booth what do you mean you've ruined everything?" she was really worried. She knew he hated having to kill someone no matter what they'd done, but he seemed to have taken this way too hard.

"Bones I asked you, nearly begged you not to take that case!" she looked at him "this is Damien Dunne's son." She gasped because even she knew who he was. "He came here because his father's linked to the case!"

"And you shot him."

"Yes."

"So…" but he interrupted,

"So there'll be a hit out on both of us within an hour once they find out!"

"Oh great."

"I know. Bones I'm so sorry."

"Booth don't worry. We'll just wait for Cullen to get here." She stared at the patch of floor that was in front of her. Booth couldn't move he just stayed where he was looking at the man that was lying on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Cullen arrived with four agents in tow and a paramedic. They took all the statements and photographs they needed. They knew well that Booth had only shot him in self-defence so he was in the clear that way. The paramedic checked them both over and strapped up Brennan's ankle. Brennan could tell that there was something else going to happen. Cullen sat on Brennan's couch and motioned for the other agents to leave. Booth stood behind the armchair that Brennan was sitting in.

"Booth I'm sure you know what this means." Cullen said.

"Yes sir."

"Effective immediately?" Cullen asked.

"As soon as possible." Booth nodded.

"Ok. Tomorrow then."

"Hang on!" Brennan cut in "I don't know what this all means!"

"Bones we… we have to go into witness protection." Booth said slowly.

"What!" she stood up.

"You have no choice. Dr Brennan. At least until the hit get dropped." Cullen said calmly.

"But we don't even know if there is a hit out yet!"

"Dr Brennan there is no doubt that there will be." Cullen continued. "It has to be done."

"What? So we're going to just tell everyone that Booth and I have to disappear for a while. We don't know how long we don't even know if we'll be able to come back." She said looking at Booth. He just shook his head.

"No Bones. We have to…" he couldn't finish.

"You have to completely disappear Dr Brennan." Cullen told her.

"You mean… die."

"Yes. It will all be announced tomorrow. Take what you want from here now. We'll secure your homes and everything else. Booth you go home and do the same. I'll have a car sent around to collect you in a half an hour." With that he stood up and left. Booth left as well. She walked around the house and collected the few items that meant a lot to her. Most of her prized possessions were in her office. Her favourite photos. Her two dolphins, the one from her mother's grave and the one here father had left her. Jasper and Brainy Smurf. And a few other things. She knew she wouldn't be aloud to go and get them. She just hoped that Angela would mind them for her. _Angela_ she didn't even want to think about what would happen Angela, Hodgins, Zach and Cam when they were told that she and Booth were dead. And Parker. Poor Parker would lose his dad. Booth would lose his son. That would kill him. Taking another look around she packed a few more things.Before she knew it there was a knock on the door. The agent had arrived.

"You ready Dr Brennan?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be." She gazed at her home one last time and left. Not knowing when she'd be back. Not knowing if she'd be back.

_Happy Holidays everyone!!!!!_

_Hope you like it! Reviews would be like Christmas presents!!!!!! (",)_

_And I'd just like to say that I know nothing about the mob or witness protection every situation I'm writing about is only for the benefit of my story, I haven't a clue what would actually happen in this circumstance.__ It all just a background for the future fluff. _

_Lol_

_Gracie._


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of that day and night she and Booth were secured into an F.B.I. safe house. They barely spoke. The silence was only broken when Brennan mentioned just how unnecessary she thought it all was, and after a while she didn't even mentioning that. Both knew that in a few days their lives were going to be completely altered; but both knew that they had to do this if they were to live.

The next morning Cullen rang and told them to put on the news. They did and were immediately greeted by a blonde newsreader.

"The two victims of yesterday's horrific car crash just outside Washington road have been identified as the world renowned forensic anthropologist and best selling author Dr Temperance Brennan and her partner Special Agent Seeley Booth of the F.B.I. The crash happened at around mid-day yesterday. It's thought that they were on their way to the J Edgar Hoover building when the accident occurred. Earlier that day Dr Brennan encountered an intruder in her home. But the two incidents are believed to be unrelated. Their relatives and close friends have all been informed." It cut to a picture of them both that Brennan recognised as one that Angela had taken at the Jeffersonian Christmas party just a few months ago. Then it showed some footage of the crash site. Booth gasped as he recognised his S.U.V. in the ditch. "The car they were travelling in skidded on a wet patch on the road. It is said that both died instantly. The Deputy Director of the F.B.I. has giving a statem…" Booth switched off the television.

"So that's it we're dead." She said not taking her eyes off the blank screen.

"We're dead." He repeated as he looked at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"So we're gone?" she said slowly "Just like that?"

"Yes." He noticed her expression. It puzzled him, he was about to ask what she was thinking when she spoke again.

"You know this is the second time I've done this. Just left my life and started a new one. I mean I can't remember the last time but that doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Bones don't worry this time it's different. We'll be going back." He saw a dark flash cross her eyes.

"How do you know that Booth?! You can't just say things that you don't know are true." She turned away from him.

"Bones you know that it's different this time, because you have the entire F.B.I. on your side." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I'm sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper. I just can't believe that Angela and everyone thinks that we're dead!"

"I know." He sat down beside her. "Parker thinks I'm gone." She looked at him only then remembering Parker.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Come on we better head. Cullen has sent a car to pick us up. We've to go to his office."

"Won't we be seen?"

"That's what the back door is for Bones." He gave her a weak smile

The drive was silent and Brennan didn't like that. It gave her time to think. Think about everything she was leaving behind. Everyone she was leaving behind. When they arrived at the J Edgar Hoover building they were taken around the back. They were then led in the back door and through a number of corridors that Brennan didn't recognize. They were then brought into Cullen's office. The agent that had brought them in Agent Conway told them that Cullen would be there in a minute. They didn't sit they just waited. After a minute they heard a commotion outside the door. Booth grabbed Brennan and opened the cupboard door. Pulling her with him he shut the door again.

"Booth my ankle!" she said but he muffled her voice by putting his hand over her mouth she went to protest but she heard the office door open.

"But sir I need to know!" they knew the voice immediately. "Sir you told me this morning that two of my closest friends are dead! I need to know if it's true I need proof!" it was Angela. Booth loosened his grip on her when he heard Angela call him one of her closest friends. But she didn't try to get out. She knew it would ruin everything Cullen had done for them.

"We just need to know… exactly what happened." That was Hodgins.

"Miss Montenegro I told you. There's nothing I can do for you. I'm so sorry I know how hard this must be for you and everyone at the Jeffersonian, I wish there was something I could tell you but there isn't." he sounded so sincere.

"I'm sorry sir I just… I can't believe it. They can't be gone." When Brennan heard Angela break down she felt a sob about to escape her. But before it got too she turned in towards Booth and buried her head in his chest. He put his arms around her.

Booth felt her tears on his shirt as he held her. She had rarely cried since he knew her. But hearing Angela so upset was awful. He hated that he had caused that pain. It was his fault. If only he had found out who the intruder was before he shot him. Everything would be the same. She wouldn't be in a closet with him, crying.

They heard Cullen apologize to them again, and Angela thank him for his time then they were gone. Slowly talking his arms from around her Booth opened the door. Brennan quickly wiped her eyes and stepped out, limping slightly. Cullen's back was facing them, he didn't turn around.

"I hate that part. It's so hard not to tell them that their loved ones are in the next room." Then he turned around. "I will never get used to that." He shook his head. You're both so lucky you have friends that care a great deal about you." He sat at his desk. They sat down across from him.

"Thank you sir." Booth said. Brennan saw him discreetly put his jacket over the wet patches on his shirt, but she knew that Cullen had seen them.

"Now we have everything organized for you but we're not going to move you for two days. Just incase anyone sees you."

"So we're going back to the safe house?" Brennan asked.

"No You'll stay here. There's a room beside my office that has beds and everything you need."

"What! We have to stay here for two days…" Brennan started but Booth interrupted.

"Night staff?"

"All those on this floor are involved." Booth nodded.

"Thank you sir. For everything."

"No problem Booth. Dr Brennan." He nodded to them both and left the room. Another Agent walked into the room.

"Hey Hugh, I didn't know you were on our case." Booth said standing up and shaking his hand.

"Yeah I got roped in. How you doing?"

"We're ok." He smiled.

"And this is the doctor?"

"Yeah sorry. Temperance Brennan, Hugh Masters." She smiled at him.

"Come with me I'll take you to the safe room."

"Thanks." He walked from the room. Booth placed his hand on her elbow and helped her up. He didn't take it off when she went to walk.

"Booth!" she raised her eyebrow and removed his hand from her arm. "I only sprained my ankle I can still walk." Then she stumbled and muttered. "Not properly but I still can." He laughed. And they followed Masters out.


	6. Chapter 6

The next two days passed quickly, and before she knew it they were heading back to Cullen's office. They sat at the desk across from him, he had two folders in front of him.

"Ok everything is ready. Dr Brennan you were quite hard to place due to the face that your picture is on all your books. But we think this should do." He handed her one of the folders. "And Booth this one is for…" but Booth interrupted.

"No." Cullen looked up at him. "I'm sorry sir but no."

"Booth what's wrong?" Brennan asked.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going anywhere without you." He turned to her. "I refuse to leave you go alone." She was about to object when Cullen sighed.

"Booth you know that we do our best to split people up when they go into witness protection."

"I know the risks are much greater the more people you leave together." He said. Cullen said nothing for a minute.

"I thought this might happen." He took a third folder, and handed it to Booth. "In there is everything you need. You know the drill Booth. I'll be in contact. Good luck."

They stood up and left the office. Both taking glances at the folder knowing that their new lives were summed up in that thin folder.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't see why I couldn't pick my own name." Brennan huffed. They were sitting in the car they had been given and Booth was looking at the map Cullen had provided. They were told that they were staying close to Washington but they had been driving for three hours now.

"God Bones get over it!"

"I didn't even want to leave in the first place, the least I could have gotten was the opportunity to pick my own name…"

"Bones it doesn't matter. I don't like mine either." She looked at him.

"Yeah you don't look like a David really."

"I can see you as an Emily though." He laughed. "What did you say your second name is again?"

"Boreanaz." She sighed. "I don't think I'm even pronouncing it correctly!"

"Emily Boreanaz. It's not too bad. You could have gotten worse."

"Like David Deschanel?" she grinned.

"Yeah like David Deschanel." They both laughed.

Two hours later Brennan woke up, she had fallen asleep. Against the car door.

"Are we there yet?" she yawned.

"Yeah I think so yeah." He still had the map on his lap. "Yes here we are! Welcome to Rosedale Bones."

"I've never heard of it." She said looking out the window.

"I think that's the point. Its way out of the way so there's less chance of you being recognised."

"Right." She looked back out at all the houses. They were all the same. Big and white, with large gardens. "Which one are we going to?"

"Number twelve." He said reading something from the file.

"There!" she pointed it out. The large Victorian house took his breath away. It was surrounded by a massive garden. He turned off the car and stepped out.

"Wow."

"Yes it is quite gorgeous isn't it?"

"Look at this garden. Parker would have loved it." He sighed. Then he felt a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry Booth."

"I know." He fished in the file and pulled out a key. "You do the honours?"

"Ok." She opened the door and stepped in. he followed her. He saw the gorgeous front hall. It was so open and well lit.

"Booth this place is gorgeous!" She said after they had taken a quick look around.

"Yes it is." The truth was that he was hiding just how excited he was about it. The house had three bedrooms all with en-suite, an office and a large store room upstairs. Two living rooms one large and one small, a huge kitchen come dining room and a sunroom. It was gorgeous. It was exactly the type of home he had imagined settling down in sometime in the future. And technically now he had it. He had it with Brennan. And to him that felt right somehow.

"Well Bones what's the verdict?"

"If it weren't under these circumstances I can see myself really liking this house." She smiled. They went through the hall to the larger of the two living rooms.

"I can't believe we have a piano and the whole lot." Booth said sitting at the instrument.

"You play?" she asked, sitting on of the white leather couch.

"A bit." He began playing a tune she didn't know. She couldn't believe how good he was. She would have never guessed that he played. After a minute he finished.

"Booth I had no idea."

"What else did you think the keyboard in my living room was for?" he smiled

"What was that called? I don't think I know it."

"You wouldn't know it. I wrote it. It's called Joy." He blushed slightly but he didn't notice.

"I like it." She smiled. "Play something else." She said. He laughed and turned back to the piano. She couldn't believe just how good he was. As she listened to him she realised that there was probably a lot she didn't know about him, things that she may come to know now that she was 'living' with him.


	8. Chapter 8

The evening passed quickly with him playing all the tunes he could think of.

"God Bones it's getting kinda late. Maybe we should give it a rest for a while." Brennan looked at her watch.

"Sorry Booth I didn't realise how long we'd been sitting here." She got up. I'll go make something to eat. She went out to the kitchen. The cupboards were well stocked because Cullen didn't want them leaving the house for a few days. Booth followed her

"Now I told you that Cullen said the moving vans will be coming in two days time he just wants to wait until after the…" he paused. "…after the funeral"

"Right." She said. Opening another cupboard. "Hang on funeral?" she turned to him.

"Yes. Funeral. Did I not mention that?"

"No you didn't… but it's ok. I mean it's normal. They all think we're dead so the only fitting thing to do is have a funeral for us. Right?"

"Right Bones." She turned back to the press. "Now let's see about supper."

"You want a hand?"

"No I'm ok. You can clean up." She replied.

"Right, I'll go have a look around so." She just nodded she didn't reply. He went up stairs, Cullen was sure that her fake funeral would be on the news due to the fact that she was a well known author and academic. Walking into the office-come-library he looked at all the books. There was books that would be of interest to both him and Brennan. Picking out one about his beloved vintage cars he settled down with it, and time slipped away without his knowing.

"Wow Booth first music and now a book! Next you'll be at a computer!" she laughed. He closed the book and looked up at her.

"Who's Booth?" He grinned. A puzzled look crossed her face but then she got it.

"Sorry David. I must have gotten confused."

"No problem Emz."

"Emz?" she raised a single eyebrow.

"Well you need a new nickname now don't you!"

"I preferred Bones." She sighed.

"I thought you didn't like it!"

"Well it's better then Emz." He just laughed. "Foods ready!"

"Great." They went downstairs and sat at their new table. Booth looked at the food in front of him. He laughed.

"Mac and cheese."

"I thought it would be appropriate."

"Very appropriate." He smiled at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the meal was over Brennan yawned. Booth looked up at the clock that was leaning up against the wall waiting to be hung. It was getting late so he told her to head off to bed and he'd clean up. She didn't even bother to complain at being packed off to bed. She went up the stairs to the room that she had claimed as hers. The second her head hit the pillow she fell fast asleep.

Booth pushed up his sleeves and started washing plates. They had a dish washer but he couldn't figure out how to work and he didn't want to ask Brennan because he knew she would just mock him, so he decided to do it manually.

When he went to dry up he grabbed the towel off the counter causing something to fall onto the floor. Bending down he picked the small object off the ground. Brennan's ring. He put it in his pocket and finished his job

Knocking on her bedroom door lightly he opened it. He saw her fast asleep on her bed. He smiled and walked over. Placing the ring on her bedside locker, he took the spare blanket off her chair and put it over her. he prayed silently that they would get to go home. She had only just found out that she had some family and know she had to leave them all again! As he turned to leave she muttered something he couldn't quite understand.

"Night Emz."


	10. Chapter 10

Brennan didn't wake until twelve the next day. For a minute she forgot where she was and got a slight fright. But once her eyes adjusted she remembered everything. She was still wearing the clothes she had put on the day before and couldn't remember taking the rug off the chair. Throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a white tank top she went down stairs. The smell of coffee woke her up a bit. She walked into the kitchen.

"Morning. Wow love the hair Bones!" Booth laughed looking at her. She put a hand to her head and felt how wiry her hair had gotten.

"Morning Bo… David." She ran a hand through her hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Fishing in her pocket she found a hair tie and put it on. "Better?" she asked. He walked over to the table with two mugs in his hands. Putting them down he replied.

"Less scary yes. Coffee?"

"Please." She accepted it gratefully.

"Bones. Cullen rang while you were asleep."

"Oh?"

"Yeah the funeral is going to be on the news tonight." He said drinking some of his coffee.

"Really?"

"Yes. I was wondering do you want to watch it?" she thought for a second

"yes I think so. It might help me put this whole thing in perspective." She nodded.

"Ok so we've the whole day ahead of us. What do you want to do?"

"Honestly I just want to relax." She said, he grinned.

"Me too. I start work on Monday so I want to relax as long as I can!"

"Work. I forgot about that!"

"Wow I'm stunned!" she ignored his comment.

"What jobs do we have?"

"I have a job Bones you don't! Cullen didn't think it would be safe enough letting you work since your identity is harder to hide then mine." He waited for her to give out but she didn't.

"I guessed this would be the situation. I suppose that's rational. But what am I going to do with all the spare time?"

"Take up a hobby Bones. Knitting or something." He laughed.

"Where are you working?"

"In the local school I'm to be the new music teacher!" he said proudly. This time she laughed. "Bone's it's not funny!"

"Sorry Booth but I just cant imagine you being a teacher! You'd lose your patience and take out your gun and shoot them all!"

"No I wouldn't!" he replied. She said one word.

"Clown."

"That was one time!"

"It was an ice-cream truck!" she laughed again.

"I have patience! I can deal with you and the squints cant I!"

"You used to." She said as she stopped laughing.

"Right." That ended the conversation. She was left with the thoughts of everyone they had left behind and he was thinking once again about how it was his fault.


	11. Chapter 11

During the day both Booth and Brennan kept taking glances at the clock. They didn't know what time the funeral was on but there was a strange atmosphere over the house.

The evening came quickly enough and at six o' clock they both sat down in the living room. Brennan had spent the last ten minutes showing Booth how to use the dishwasher. And he had spent the last ten minutes pretending he knew what she was saying.

Booth switched on the television and put on the channel they had both been waiting for all day. It was the same blonde news reader that had announced their "death" that was on.

"And today at two o' clock the funeral of Dr Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth was held at Christ's Church Washington. The church was full of the families, friends and admirers of the pair who died last Tuesday in a horrific car collision." Another picture of the two of them was shown. Then some footage of the church. Brennan couldn't believe how many people were there. At the top of the church she could see the two coffins. Then the voice of the reporter came on over the footage in the church. "Words were said by Dr Brennan and Agent Booth's family and close friends but none was as touching as what their close friend Miss Angela Montenegro said." Then it cut to Angela standing at a podium. Brennan could see the tears on her face, and she could feel Booth tense up beside her.

"Bren was my best friend in the entire world and Booth was on of my closest friends. I can't begin to say how much I am going to miss them. But I will tell you about how much they meant to me and to all their close friends. I can imagine what Brennan would say if she knew we were having a funeral for her." she gave a shaky laugh. "They were amazing people, and were more a like then they knew. Both had immense understanding and kindness. Both had a sometimes annoying obsession for the truth. And yes they may have gotten it by different methods, but they normally got the bad guy in the end, together. You know those un-believably wonderful people that you're lucky to meet once in a life time, well we were fortunate enough to have two of them in all our lives. I know that Brennan thought that once someone dies that that's it, it's over but just in cast they can hear me. I want them to know that I loved them both. We all did and that we'll miss them." Then the tears fell freely down her cheeks. Hodgins stood up and led her back to her seat.

Brennan felt herself crying too. She stood up and went out to the kitchen. He followed her soon after.

"We weren't meant to see that!" she said.

"I know it seems so private." He said. He walked over to her and just hugged her. "Don't worry Bones we'll be going back. We'll see her soon"


	12. Chapter 12

The day after they had seen the funeral on the news, Angela's words were still going through her head. She couldn't see too stop thinking about what her best friend had said. But today she had a distraction. The moving vans were coming. They already had the essentials but they still needed the vans to come to put on a show for the neighbours. She helped Booth and the two "moving men" (two agents she recognised) bring in all the boxes. Most of which were half empty. Brennan walked back out to the van and as she did she noticed a small group of women across the street. They all had coffee mugs in their hands and were talking. She just turned back to the van and unloaded the rest of the stuff.

An hour later herself and Booth were putting a few pictures up in the kitchen. Brennan was giving out about her name again.

"Boreanaz! I mean where is it even from? Italy? I don't know I mean can you even say it?" Booth hammered a nail into the wall were Brennan had drawn a pencil mark.

"Bones if it bother's you so much just don't use it!" he said again. He was beginning to get sick of the problem she had with her new name.

"What and just be Emily?"

"No I mean don't use that name."

"And be Emily Brennan?" She asked taking the hammer from him so he could climb down off the stool.

"No Bones, the whole point of coming out here was to lose those names." he stood back and looked at the pictures. "I thought we were putting the rose ones up here because they went with the curtins? God that sounded weird."

"Booth what does it matter. It's all fake anyway."

"Bones we're going to be living here for a while we might as well make the place look nice!"

"Fine" she reached behind her and handed him the picture he was talking about. "Here he got back up on the stool and changed it.

"Then what do you mean about my name?" she asked

"You know Bones for a genius you can be really clueless sometimes." He sighed.

"What?"

"Bones take my name. Emily Deschanel had a nice ring to it don't you think?" she just looked at him. He got down on one knee smiling and continued. "Bones, witness protection marry me!" she rolled her eyes and pulled him up.

"Booth you know how I feel about marriage. It's an old outdated ritual that leads to…"

"Bones! I'm not asking you to marry me for real just until we get out of here and besides we won't really be married, you'll just take my fake name so you don't have to give out about yours anymore!"

"No Booth I don't think so…" but she didn't get to finish because the doorbell rang. He threw her a grin and walked out towards the door. She heard him open it and then as she heard the greetings she followed him out.

"I'm John Sanders. And this is my wife Mary." Brennan could see the couple at the door. Booth replied.

"Hi I'm David and this is my wife Emily." He wrapped his arm around Emily pulling her towards the door. _Looks like he made the choice for me!_ She put on a smile.

"Hi there." They shook each of their hands.

"Great to meet you!" Mary said.

"We saw the moving vans earlier and said we'd call over and welcome you to the neighbourhood." John said.

"Well thank you!" Booth said. "You want to come in?" he stood back.

"If you don't mind." Mary said. They walked in and Booth led them to the kitchen. They all sat around the table.

"Tea or coffee?" Brennan asked putting on the kettle.

"Tea for us please." John said.

"Coffee please Emz." Booth smiled. Brennan smiled and made the drinks.

"So where are ye from?" John asked as Brennan sat down, she looked at Booth and he took that as a signal to answer.

"Well I'm from Washington and Emily here is from New York."

"That's nice." Emily smiled.

"Yes but we decided to settle out here when we got married." He continued.

"How long are you married?" Mary asked.

"Tomorrow makes a month right?" she looked at him and he smiled at her.

"Yeah that's right." He replied.

"Right. Well Mary and I are here sixteen years now." John smiled. Brennan couldn't believe it, Mary seemed only a few years older then her.

"Have you children?" Booth asked.

"Yes two. Matthew is sixteen in a week and Ann Marie is fifteen." Mary said.

They talked for the next hour until John stood up.

"I'm sorry but we have to go! Matthew has a tennis match." Booth stood up.

"No problem. Thank you for coming over." He said leading them back to the door.

"Oh we're having a lawn party on Saturday around one. I'd love for you both to com so that we can introduce you properly to the neighbours."

"Great cant wait!" Brennan said smiling. They shook each others hand and then Mary and John were gone.

"Well they were…" Booth started.

"The perfect example of the typical stereotype of a suburban couple." Brennan suggested.

"I was going to say white. But your answer is good too." He shrugged. "So Lawn party."

"Yeah."

"You sound so enthusiastic." He said.

"Booth, if everyone in this neighbourhood is like that I will certainly go mad!"

"They seemed nice enough."

"Mary couldn't stop talking about her children for the last hour! She cant be any more then six or seven years older then me and she has a sixteen year old son! That means she had him when she was about twenty-two! Which means that she had no real life of her own once she left school!"

"Bones not everyone wants the same things you did. Some want to have their families early." He said.

"I just don't get it! Now-a-days women don't need to marry young to survive in socity"

"Emily!" he raised his voice slightly. "We just got married remember! Maybe you shouldn't be as opposed to the idea!"

"Right sorry." She smiled. "So will we start unpacking the living room?"

"Sure sweet heart!" he snaked an arm around her waist. "

"Booth what are you doing?"

"Just getting into character Bones!" she shrugged him off.

"Save it for when there's people around!" they both laughed..


	13. Chapter 13

Saturday morning came and Brennan's shout could be heard throughout the house.

"Booth!" he ran straight into her room.

"Bones! Where are you?"

"In the wardrobe." He ran into her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing I just can't decide what to wear!" she was shuffling through all her clothes.

"I thought there was something wrong!"

"There is! For things like this Angela normally dresses me! And I don't think my normal attire will exactly fit in if Mary if anything to judge the normal type of clothes around here!"

"Yeah the whole Eco-warrior thing doesn't exactly say suburban-house-wife does it…" he stepped towards her wardrobe ignoring her remarks about how she didn't want to be a house wife. He scanned through everything she had, and pulled out a white sundress with pink embroidery on it that looked a lot like the one Mary had been wearing the day before. "What about this?"

"I think that's Angela's." she said.

"So? It's perfect for a lawn party!"

"You've been to one of these before?"

"My mom used to hold them." He shrugged holding out the dress to her. She took it and sighed.

"Fine wait in the kitchen I'll be down in a minute." He left and went down to the kitchen.

Five minutes later he heard her coming down the stairs. She had put on the dress, which just came down to her knees and a light pink cardigan over it. It was completely different to anything he had ever seen her wear before. It was so… so girly, was what he was thinking.

"This feels so weird." She said flattening down the front of the dress.

"Bones as you said if Mary is anything to go by you'll fit right in!" he smiled but she frowned.

"No I can't wear this. Hang on two minutes!" she flew back up the stairs. He sat back down and waited. Two minutes later she was back the pink cardigan was gone and had been replaced with a denim jacket and had put on one of her normal necklaces, she had also put on a pair of combats but was still wearing the dress. He smiled this looked more like the Bones he knew.

"Will this do? Technically I am wearing the dress!"

"Yeah at least you look like Bones now." He grinned and looked him up and down.

"Why do you get to wear normal clothes?"

"Bones you're the one that freaked out this morning may I remind you."

"You said that what I normally wear wouldn't fit in!"

"You know what Bones it doesn't matter we're late!" he said walking to the door. She stepped ahead of him grabbing his hand on the way out.

"Come on so David." He smiled at her and they crossed the road. They saw just how many people were at Mary and John's house the second they looked over. There was a large tent in the yard. And there was numerous tables under the tent.

"God this is so "Desperate Housewives"" he muttered to her under his breath. She turned to him.

"I don't know what that means."

"Just trust me." He sighed. Then she saw Mary wave over to her from the drinks table. She gripped Booth's hand harder.

"Don't leave me alone!" she hissed. He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed it lightly.

"Don't worry. Just don't talk too much." He whispered. And walked over to John who was calling him too. The next second he was gone and she was standing there alone.

"Emily!" Mary came over to her. "Welcome! Come with me and I'll introduce you to the rest of the girls." She led her over to a far off table. "Girls this is our new neighbour that moved in yesterday." She pulled out a chair for her. And Brennan sat down. "Emily this is Marie, Orla, Megan and Tina." She gestured to each woman as she spoke. Brennan greeted each, but Tina wasn't watching her.

"Hi. Welcome to the neighbourhood." Orla said.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Do you like it so far?" Marie asked.

"Yes I love it!"

"That's good." Megan said. Then the rest of the group looked at Tina. She turned around.

"Sorry Emily I didn't need to be rude but I just noticed another new comer. Who's that gorgeous man talking to John?" she asked. Brennan turned around to see Booth standing there.

"Oh that's my par… husband" _God that sounds weird_ she thought.

"Oh sorry!" Tina smiled.

"Congrats he's a fine catch!" Orla smiled. Brennan looked at him again.

"Yeah… I guess he is."

"You guess?" Tina said. "He's drop dead gorgeous!"

"Sorry I should have brought him over too." Mary said.

"Are you all married?" Brennan asked. They all laughed.

"Of course!" Mary started. "Tina is married to Mark whose to the right of John there they have one daughter Caitlin whose by the tree. Orla is married to Anthony and they have Maeve and Amy." She pointed them out. "Marie is with Ben whose at the barbeque with there son Graham. And Megan is married to Paul whose just arriving now with their twins Margo and James." Brennan tried to take in all the names but knew that she'd never remember them all.

"Lovely." She said.

"Excuse me a minute." Mary said and went over to the food table.

"So Emily have you any children?" Orla asked.

"No, no David and I are only married a month." She tried to put on a smile but the thought of kids still didn't bode well with her.

"Oh, well just give it time!" Marie said and they all laughed. And Brennan tried to hold onto her false smile.

They chatted for about an hour and Brennan was surprised to find that they were all quite pleasant. Except Tina. Brennan got the feeling that she didn't like her. Mary flitted around the place ensuring that everyone was ok so Brennan didn't see much of her. Then Booth arrived at the table. He put his hands on Brennan's shoulders and she jumped in surprise.

"Oh B…David it's you." she smiled.

"Emz. How you getting on over her in the female corner?" he threw a charm smile towards the table.

"Great!" she turned to the group. "David this is Orla, Marie, Megan and Tina." She gestured to each woman.

"Hi. Great to meet you." he shook each of there hands. "I think I've meet all your husbands."

"Yeah I'd say so." Tina smiled.

"Now I'm sorry to break this up but you've go this appointment Emz remember?"

"Right sorry I lost track of the time." She stood up getting the message. "I better go. Thank you all so much! Goodbye!" she turned and walked away, Booth placed a hand on the small of her back.

"What appointment?" she whispered.

"Cullen rang." He breathed into her ear.

"Ok lets go."


	14. Chapter 14

They had driven a few miles away from the housing estate when Booth stopped the car.

"There's agents staying here." He pointed to a small hotel.

They went inside and were taking up to a second story room where Cullen was waiting.

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth. How's everything going for you?"

"Fine." Booth answered. Brennan sat on a chair across from Cullen.

"Maybe you should know. Booth decided to tell all our neighbours that we're married."

"He did?"

"Yes I thought I would be more suitable for the area we're in." he said.

"Right. Now the reason I called you here." He opened a file. "We thought that you're deaths would make the stop the commotion concerning the hit on you but apparently they didn't. people are still searching for you, and I've been informed that an old friend of yours is involved. Roberto Ortez is the cousin of the man you killed Agent Booth. And he isn't happy. I'm sure this name rings a bell with you?" he asked. It took a second but Booth remembered the name. Brennan on the other hand hadn't a clue who he was.

"Ortez?" she asked. "Who's that?" looking up at Booth she waited for an answer.

"Bones don't you remember. He was in one of our earlier cases together. Where a man was stopped on the road and a dead body was found in the boot? Mara Murte?" he said. It dawned on her.

"The guy who's nose I broke?"

"Yes."

"Does he hold a grudge?"

"He shouldn't!" Booth muttered. Cullen spoke.

"Dr Brennan were you not informed about what happened after you assaulted Ortez?"

"No?" Booth went to speak but was interrupted.

"There was a hit put out on you. and Agent Booth here apparently took care of it."

"Booth what did you do?"

"I took care of it." He said.

"Booth!"

"Bones does it really matter? It was dealt with."

"That's why you were late to the funeral isn't it."

"Yes."

"Anyway." Cullen spoke again. "It turns out he has given quite a lot of his men the task of finding the two of you. they didn't believe your death was real. I just wanted you to be aware of this so you will take more precautions. Now these two agents are staying in the vicinity and I should be in touch." Brennan was still looking at Booth. she had killed him for being late to that funeral. But he had been protecting her. They left the hotel and drove 'home'

Hey sorry I know it's short but I'm so busy with school that I've no time to type much up. I have it all written and will update it as soon as I can!!

Thanks for reading!!!

Lol

Grace (bonesmad)


	15. Chapter 15

Brennan was silent in the car on the way back. She wanted to ask him what he had done but she knew that he wouldn't tell her.

"So Bones what are the other women like?" Booth asked.

"They're alright. But they all have the same story. Got married straight out of school, housewives with kids. The exact same as Mary. I don't see Booth how they can do it! Children take over your life for years!

"I think we've had this conversation before Bones. And it ended with you in a sulk."

"I don't sulk!" she pouted.

"Sure Bones." He pulled into their drive. They both got out. Brennan crossed in front of the car and took the keys off him.

"Where are you going?" she stepped around him. He blocked the door handle with his hand.

"B… David there is no food in the house! I intend to go shopping and correct that. You can come if you want but I'm driving." She raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, I have some shelves to hang don't I."

"Yes you do." She nodded and turned to try and open the car door again. But he didn't move his hand.

"Don't look now Bones but we're being watched." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. He put his arm up against the top of the car pinning her in. it reminded her of their second case together. When he had followed her into the shooting range. He laughed quietly and his breath tickled her throat. He leaned back and took her chin in his hand.

"Are you ok Emz? She nodded puzzled. "I mean really alright."

"I'm ok. I miss everything."

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"What are…"

"Mary's still watching." He walked away into the house. Shaking herself out of her daze and got into the car. Across the road a curtain twitched.


	16. Chapter 16

"Booth?" Brennan walked into his room.

"I'm in the bathroom!" he called out. She looked around his room it was pretty much the same as hers size and furniture wise. There was only one picture of Parker in the room. She picked it up.

"I love that one." Booth said coming out.

"Yeah it's nice. She put it back down. "Ready for work?"

"Yeah just about." He grinned "It's weird not wearing a suit though. But I'm not going to complain."

"Right."

"Ok I better leave. I don't want to be late on my first day."

"Ok." They walked out to the car together.

"Meet me for lunch?"

"Alright. Where?"

"There's a diner down the street from the school. Say two o' clock?"

"Great" she smiled. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Orla on footpath." He whispered. And hopped into the car.

"Bye." She smiled after him.

"Emily!" Orla called from the footpath.

"Orla! Morning!" she called back. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks. David going to work?"

"Yeah first day!"

"Oh what does he do?"

"He's a music teacher."

"Really? And used you work?"

"Yeah I was in science."

"Wow that's interesting. It must have been hard to give up."

"You have no idea!" she said. "DO you want to come in?"

"No I can't sorry I have to go into town. Megan needs new ballet shoes." She rolled her eyes.

"Next time then."

"Definitely!" she smiled and waved, walking on. Brennan went back inside she had six hours to kill before she had to meet Booth. what could she do? Looking around the living room she saw a box on the coffee table. It was wrapped. Walking over to it she picked it up. there was a sticker on it.

_Bones!_

_Something to keep you busy for the day!!_

She opened it. A 5000 piece jigsaw puzzle of the great pyramids in Egypt. Grinning from ear to ear she sat down with it. Trust Booth to think of something like this.


	17. Chapter 17

Brennan had done half of her puzzle by the time she had to go in to town to meet Booth. Cullen's men had given them a second car yesterday and she liked the fact that they now didn't have to share anymore. She drove slowly, taking in every twist and turn in the road trying to learn them off. She got to the school with a half an hour to spare. She looked down the road and spotted the diner he had told her about. Beside that she saw a bookstore, she headed right towards it.

As she picked up a revised version of a medical book she had read long ago she heard familiar voices. The women from the lawn party. They were sitting outside the cafe at the other side of the bookstore to the diner.

"Orla did you get the ballet shoes?" that was Tina.

"Yes Chadwick's only had three pairs left, so I was lucky." Orla.

"Any more news?" Mary's voice next.

"I don't think so. I was saw the Deschanel's this morning. David was starting work today."

"What does he do?" Marie asked.

"He's a music teacher."

"Really? How did they afford the best house in the area on a teacher's salary?" Tina said. Brennan could see her eyebrow rise from where she was looking through the window.

"She said she used to work in science so she could have savings."

"True. So what to you think of them?" She recognized Mary's voice again.

"They seem nice." Orla said and Brennan smiled.

"Don't you think she's a bit old to be only getting married now?" Meadh spoke for the first time.

"She can't be more then thirty-three." Marie said.

"We were all married nearly ten years when we turned that age." Mary said.

"But she had a career first. Some people like that." Orla said.

"Exactly." Marie backed her up.

"Doesn't leave much time for children." Tina said.

"Time enough." Marie said.

"And what does it matter they seem so in love." Orla said. Brennan nearly gagged. Could her and Booth's acting be that good?

"There's something off about them though. Have you noticed that he doesn't have a ring? If they're only married a month shouldn't he still wear a ring?" Meadh asked.

"And you know what else. Every night two different rooms have lights on upstairs. Two different bedrooms." Mary said.

"Now that is odd. Also I don't think I've every seen them actually… you know… kiss! Newly-weds are normally all over each other for the first year at least. They act as if they've been together for years." Meadh spoke again. Brennan stopped listening and took up the few books she had decided to buy taking them over to the counter. She walked out of the shop and heard them still talking. They stopped short when they saw her.

"Emily!" Tina smiled.

"Hi." Orla grinned up at her. "Sit down?"

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't I'm meeting David. I had better go. See you all soon." she turned but then turned back. "Oh I meant to ask is there any jewelers around her that you'd recommend I need to get David's wedding ring resized. It's too small for him." She rolled her eyes. "Men!" Orla and Marie laughed.

"Fitzpatrick's is quite good." Mary said.

"Great thank you! Bye." she walked away as they said goodbye to her. That was the wedding ring thing sorted out, she hoped. She crossed the road and went into the diner. He was already there waiting for her.

"Emily." He stood up and she joined him.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Great. I got my own classroom and everything. The other teachers seem really nice and the students are great. Oh I have a meeting after school so I wont be home until past nine o' clock."

"Ok. So is your classroom big?"

"Bigger then your old office!" he grinned. "You could come in to see it tomorrow."

"Great that's lunch sorted for tomorrow. And I can finish my puzzle in the morning. Thank you for that by the way!" she smiled.

"No problem. I could guess you would be struggling to find something to do."

"You know me too well." She shook her head. They chatted away as they ate there meal. Just as Brennan was finishing her food she remembered what she had meant to tell Booth.

"All our neighbors were sitting down the street a little while ago."

"I know I was talking to them. I overheard them talking while I was in the bookstore. They were talking about us."

"God it's like those women walked straight out of "Stepford wives"" he laughed.

"I don't know what that means." She creased her eyebrows.

"What were they saying?"

"They were commenting on the fact that there seems to be something off about us."

"Like…" he waved a hand.

"They commented on how you don't have a ring." He looked at his hand "But I told them we have to get it resized. And Mary noticed that we sleep into different rooms because we both have lights on at night. And Meadh made some comment about how we don't seem like newly weds at all because we're not falling under each other or something." He laughed.

"Did she say all over each other?" he asked.

"Yes that's it!" she nodded.

"They would all make brilliant detectives. Well Bones It seems our acting isn't as convincing as we thought." They both stood up. Booth dropped some bills on the table.

"It seems not."

"Then we'll just have to try harder." He took her hand and led her from the diner.

"So I'll see you later when you finish work." But he didn't let go of her hand.

"I had better walk you to her car incase anyone's watching."

"Booth go back to work!" she rolled her eyes

"No I insist." He walked down the street with her. Stopping at her car. He looked up the street. Meadh is coming down towards us. "You sorted out the ring thing so I'll sort out one of the other problems with our cover. But don't freak out it's only acting." She had no idea what he was talking about until he was only and inch from her face.

"Booth wh…" she whispered but she didn't get to finish her sentence because his lips captured hers in one swift move.

He didn't know what made him do it, but the taste of her lips on his was something he had wanted for a long time now. And he finally had an excuse.

She couldn't believe that she was kissing him. That she was kissing Booth. Her stomach was knotting up inside her. She had never had such a kiss before. Not able to control her actions she put her arm around his neck onto the back of his head, deepening the kiss. He got a slight shock when she tightened the embrace, but he shook it off and wrapped his arms around her waist. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. When he broke away from her she could still feel the tingling sensation on her lips.

Neither of them spoke, because neither of them could think clearly. Booth just smiled and walked away looking back at her every few seconds.

Her head was still reeling as she sat into the car and drove home in a daze.


	18. Chapter 18

The rest of his day passed quickly. Classes came and went for the rest of the evening so he wasn't given much spare time for thinking. The only thing he could think was about how much he couldn't wait to get home.

She on the other hand had nothing but time to dwell on what had happened beside her car. she was sure that what he had done was more then acting. And what she had felt was definitely much more then what you should feel for your partner, or even your pretend husband. As the day passed she still couldn't shake the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. She busied her self tidying up the house and before she knew it she heard the front door opening.

"Wow you cleaned up! I didn't know you could do that!" he laughed.

"Hey my apartment was always clean!" she replied.

"That's only because you didn't spend anytime there! Now you desk at the lab on the other hand!" he grinned.

"Alright, alright…" She knew she was beaten. He looked at the clock on the wall over her head.

"God half nine! I thought I'd never get out of there! The principle introduced me to all the other teachers. Then gave me a three hour speech on how much he hoped I'd like it here and telling me the history of the school. Good thing we had a big lunch or I would have starved! Have you eaten?"

"Yeah a while ago. Do you want something?"

"No I'm ok. I might just go to bed. It was a long day." He wasn't going to bring up what had happened earlier, he knew it could freak her out if he did.

"Right." She replied.

"Night!" he went upstairs looking after him.

She was standing up again. But she sat straight back down. She had done that over ten times in the last five minutes, since Booth had gone up to his room. She was thinking _Should I go up? No I can't. Can I? _then she saw something on the coffee table that gave her an excuse to go up

Booth was standing at the end of his bed when the door opened. He turned at the sound.

"Bones? You alright?" she looked up at him,

"Yeah you just forgot your phone." Se held it out to him.

"Right thanks." He smiled.

"Night." She turned to leave,

"Bones wait!" he said. She turned.

"You can't go." He said.

"Sorry?"

"Mary can't see the light in your room on again." He shrugged.

"Oh yeah right. I'll sleep on the couch then." She nodded. He watched as she went to leave again. _Say something! _He roared at himself inside his head. _Please let him say something!_ She thought at the exact same time.

"NO!" he blurted out.

"What?"

"What I mean is you could stay here. With me." He stepped towards her.

"Booth…" she shook her head knowing that she wanted this but still refusing herself to give in.

"Bones I know you felt something earlier when I kissed you. You had to!" he touched her hair.

"No Booth. It doesn't matter what we feel we work together. We can't…" he interrupted.

"Bones" he said and she put a hand on his face.

"No Booth we cant." She put her other hand on his waist. They both knew her words were meaningless.

"Shut up Bones." He said softly and kissed her.

She then realized that she never wanted to have to use her own room again.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hey guys I'm sooooooo sorry about the delay, lets just say I got my internet privileges taken away from me for a while ____ but I'm back now and hope to get some chapters up regularly!! Thanks for reading! Sorry again!_

_Lol _

_Grace (bonesmad)_

Booth awoke early the next morning. He lay in bed, quietly watching Brennan sleep. Most mornings he began his day immediately jumping out of bed and hurrying off to work, but not today. When he had woken up and felt her in his arms, it was as if time had stopped. It was a feeling unlike any he had ever experienced before. He had known from the moment they met that she was special, and with each passing day he had only grown more impressed with just how amazing one person could be. The smell that was so uniquely hers filled every pore of his body. He tried to capture the moment in his head. It was just so perfect. Her head lay on his chest as if it fit there. As if it had always belonged there.

She knew he was awake, but she didn't open her eyes. She was trying to take it all in. It wasn't that she couldn't believe what had happened it was that she couldn't believe how right it felt. She loved how comfortable she felt wrapped up in his arms. She just had to admit after what had happened last night that Angela had been right. There definitely was some great between them. Something she had never had with anyone else. Now she could finally see it too. She could feel his heart best steadily against her cheek and it made her smile, telling him that she was awake.

"Morning Bones." He whispered, running a hand through her hair. She looked up at him almost afraid to talk in-case it was all a dream and that she might wake up. He kissed her forehead and pushed the hair back from her face.

"Good morning." She said. "Normally I don't like staying in bed in the morning but for some reason today I don't want to leave." She said, a puzzled look crossing her face.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me Bones."

"I think I do." She smiled. "What time is it?"

"Half seven." He replied running his hand up and down her arm. They just lay in the bed not talking.

When the alarm went off again he leaned over and stopped it. Brennan sat up.

"You better get going you'll be late for work." She said as he looked at her.

"I have a few minutes." He leaned forward and kissed her. Leaning gently against her he made her lie back on the bed, but after a few seconds she pushed him back up.

"No Booth you need to go that's the third time you pressed the snooze button." He kissed her cheek. "It's your second day you can't be late!" he moved down to her neck which, after the night before he knew was sensitive. "Booth!" she slid out of the bed and grabbed up a shirt off a chair. As she put it on he sat up.

"Hey be careful that's my favourite shirt!" she laughed and buttoned it up. "Eh it looks better on you anyway!" he shrugged and got out of the bed. "What are you doing for the morning?" He stepped towards her.

"I was thinking of doing more of my puzzle." She said.

"That reminds me I can't meet you for lunch today." He said.

"That's ok I'll find someway to keep myself busy."

"You could move your stuff in here…" he raised an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to move in Booth?" she smiled.

"Sort of I suppose." He smiled too but hers faded, her rational thinking was sinking in.

"Booth I don't know…" she started but he interrupted.

"No! There will be no squint thinking! I've waited for four years for what happened last night, and I'm not letting you go now just because you don't think it's a good idea!"

"But Booth…"

"No but's Bones."

"We can't."

"Why not? We're not in the lab. And besides Bones we crossed that line years ago. We were stupid to even pretend it was there!" she put on the expression on her face that told him she was thinking.

"Look just think about it. Not from a squints point of view but from Temperance Brennan's point of view ok?" he kissed her lightly and grabbed his clothes leaving her in the room alone.


	20. Chapter 20

She listened as his car drove away. She had done what he had said and it had taken her all of two minutes to come to a conclusion.

Two hours later she sat on the floor of the same room, she could still change her mind. Take everything back into her own room, try and build back up her walls but she didn't want to. Not with him. He was what she had always wanted. Someone who understood her job, who cared where she was all the time, that made her fell safe enough to be herself and who loved everything about her just the way she was. And Booth was that person. She knew that they had a chance. She knew that he would never leave her. Truly excited about what she had decided she picked up the phone and dialled a familiar number.

"Hello?" a flowery voice said down the phone. Brennan froze "Hello?" she had forgotten everything and had rung Angela. Slamming the phone down she scolded herself. But just then the doorbell rang.

She opened that door to Orla's smiling face.

"Emily hi!"

"Orla great to see you." she smiled.

"Just another flying visit, I came over to invite you to the local bookclub. It's on tonight at my house."

"Wow thank you I'd love to come!" she said finding that she truly meant it.

"Great seven o' clock then."

"Cant wait!" she smiled again. "Bye!"

She decided that she would go shopping later for something to wear, and leave Booth to find out what her decision was on his own…


	21. Chapter 21

Booth walked into an empty house. There was no lights on and the place was silent.

"Bones?" he called as he walked into the kitchen. There was a plate and a note on the table.

David,

I'm gone to a book club at Orla's.

Shouldn't be too late. Enjoy your dinner!

Emily.

He smiled and put the note back on the table. His dinner on the plate was still hot so she hadn't been gone long. He turned on his heel and went straight up the stairs into his room. The smell of her perfume immediately hit him. He walked to his wardrobe it was overflowing with her clothes. His smiled again. He had finally gotten the girl he wanted…


	22. Chapter 22

Brennan knocked on the door. Orla opened it.

"Hi Emily." She led her into the living room.

"Welcome to our group!"

"Yeah." Tina and Mary said.

"Thank you so much for inviting me!" she said.

"Well you're one of us now!" Marie smiled.

"Yeah." Brennan said, trying not to let them see how much that scared her.

"Meabh sends her apologies she couldn't make it." Marie said

"Now let's get on with why we're here. Our book." Orla sat down. "Emma!"

"I love this. I've always though it was one of Austen's best." Mary said.

"I've read that. I really liked it!" Brennan said settling down in a chair.

They spoke about the book for all of ten minutes. Then they started chatting about everything and everyone, but Brennan didn't know most of the people they were talking about so she just listened on. About two hours later they got back to the topic of books.

"So who's hosting next week?" Mary said staring straight at Brennan.

"I could." She said.

"Great thanks Emily. Now book. What did we decide on?" Tina said.

"It was Dr Temperance Brennan's "Bred in the Bone" I think." Orla said. Brennan took a sharp breath her picture was on that book.

"I love her books." Marie said.

"Yes me too." Mary nodded. "You heard she died last week."

"Yes very sad. Car crash poor thing and her partner died too." Orla sighed. Brennan couldn't speak. This was so strange. What if her cover was blown?

"She was only what thirty-six?" Marie said.

"Thirty-three." Brennan blurted out. "And her partner was thirty eight.

"So sad. Their arrest report was on the news after their death. They did a lot for Washington." Marie sighed.

"Yeah." Orla nodded.

"They were dating weren't they?" Mary asked.

"No they weren't." Brennan said quickly.

"There has been so many stories spread about them, it's awful that people could spread these lies about them so soon after their death."

"Did you see the segment of their funeral on the news?" Mary asked. Brennan nodded. "A friend of theirs spoke, she was distraught." Brennan felt a tear fall down her cheek.

"Are you alright Emily?" Orla asked.

"Yes it's just…" she paused. "…so sad." She shook her head.

"I know." Orla replied.


	23. Chapter 23

"Booth!" she called out as she slammed the door "Booth." he came out of the living room.

"What's wrong Bones?" he hadn't stopped smiling all evening but when he heard her come in calling him, he had gotten slightly worried.

"Booth I volunteered to host the book club next week but then I found out that the book for next week is my first book!" she blurted out.

"Ok."

"My picture is on the book Booth! Our cover could get blown!" he shook his head.

"Bones you look completely different in that photo. Your hair is straight and much longer, you're wearing lots of makeup and you're holding a skull!" he smiled.

"You remember the photo?"

"It was all over the place for months Bones!"

"So it should be ok?"

"Yes it should. But you'll have to pretend that you don't know everything about it!"

"Ok." She nodded. "Ok." He stepped towards her.

"Oh Bones thanks for my dinner."

"No problem." She said, he stepped closer again.

"And thank you for last night…" he kissed her cheek.

"Ok." She sighed.

"And thank you for taking over my room with your… girly stuff." He moved down to her neck.

"You're welcome…" she sighed again.

"But we may need a bigger wardrobe." He said.

"We wouldn't if you throw out all those ridiculous ties" she laughed.

"Bones I'd do almost anything for you." he looked deep into her eyes. "But the ties stay."

_Hey thanks for reading!! Reviews would be great!! __Hope you like it! _

_Lol_

_Grace (bonesmad)_


	24. Chapter 24

It was the middle of the night and they were both lying awake talking.

"Booth..." she rolled onto her stomach. "... I rang Angela today by accident."

"Yeah?" he said sitting up in the bed.

"Yes. I had it done before I even realised it. When I heard her voice I froze." she started fiddling with the bed-sheet.

"You didn't speak to her did you?" he asked she looked up in shock.

"No of course not! I just thought you should know."

"Ok, thanks for telling me."

"Booth, what are we going to do if we can't go back?" he didn't speak. "Booth?"

"Honestly Bones I don't know. I haven't thought about it, and I really don't want to." He lay back down. "We'll be going back. Cullen promised to do all he could to make sure we get back to our old lives. And I believe him."

"Ok, that's enough for me." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Bones. Now let's get some sleep"

"Yeah I'm very tired!" She yawned and lay her head on his chest. "Oh and Booth?" she said sleepily.

"Yes Bones?" he sighed. He knew by now that when she got to the stage when she would admit that she's tired, she's normally less then understandable.

"Thank you for not letting Cullen split us up before. I thought I would have been ok but I know now that I wouldn't have been so thank you." His grin got wider.

"No problem Bones. No problem at all." Within thirty seconds she was asleep. He followed her soon after.


	25. Chapter 25

When Brennan opened her eyes the next morning he was already gone

When Brennan opened her eyes the next morning he was already gone. The bed beside her was cold. She got up and found the time. It was half eleven. She had slept the morning away. she flew downstairs and picked up the phone. Finding the number she was looking for in the phone book she dialed the hair dressers. They had a free appointment after lunch which she took. Having a quick shower she got ready, and did all the odd jobs around the house. An hour later she was driving into town in the second car, that they had been given. She found the place easily as it was on the same street as the bookstore she had found. Walking inside she went straight up to the counter. 

"Hi I've an appointment for Emily Deschanel." She said.

"Yes take a seat here." The receptionist said smiling at her. 

She sat in the tall black chair and took one last look at the old Temperance Brennan. 


	26. Chapter 26

Booth walked in the front door that evening to the smell of roast chicken

Booth walked in the front door that evening to the smell of roast chicken.

"Wow Bones are you cooking again?" he called out, dropping his coat on a bench in the hall.

"I really don't appreciate the sarcastic comment Booth. I have other culinary skills besides Mac and Cheese and microwavable meals." She replied from the kitchen.

"Hang on my dinner last night was microwavable?" he laughed and made his way towards the kitchen,

"Yes and since we've had take away nearly every other night since we've been here I thought it was about time I cooked something healthy." He opened the door to the kitchen

"Right Bones anything as long as I get fe… Wow Bones!" he yelped. She turned from the sink to face him.

"What?"

"Your…Your hair!"

"You don't like it?" she asked running her hand through her new hair style, she was also wearing slim silver glasses.

"It's… Blonde!" he said stepping closer to get a better look.

"Technically it copper blonde. I decided that even though you were you were right, and the photo on the book is quite different to what I look like now two years on, I didn't want to risk it. I had this colour for a while when I was in foster care so I said I'd go back to it for a while."

"It's short!"

"It's not that short." She said, her hair was now just down to her shoulders. She had it straightened.

"And the glasses? " he smiled.

"I got that idea from the stuff you told me about Clark Kent. It's my secret identity!" she smiled.

"I don't know if I'm more surprised at your new look or at the fact that you got a pop culture reference right!" she stared at him over her new glasses.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I think it will take some time to get used to but…" He took a strand in his hand. "… I think I like it." He grinned.

"Come on, sit down diners ready!" she laughed and pushed him away from her.

They sat down at the table.

"Ok so the book club is on tomorrow at half past six. We'll be in the living room for the night."

"That's grand I want to go into the agents in town anyway." She looked up at him.

"Without me?"

"You have your little wives meeting! I'll tell you all about it afterwards." He grinned.

"Don't call it that!" she said giving him a dig in the ribs.

"Alright, alright sorry!" he laughed and dug into his chicken. Brennan just rolled her eyes and finished her own dinner. She couldn't get used to the red-blonde hair that passed in front of her face every so often, and the little extra weight that was on her nose, but she did feel that she was doing a little extra to try and keep their cover.


	27. Chapter 27

Brennan got off the chair when she heard the doorbell ring

Brennan got off the chair when she heard the doorbell ring. She hadn't gotten to read the last chapter of the book but that didn't matter. Booth had come downstairs the night before, after marking some tests, to find her curled up on that same chair reading her book. She remembered what he had said.

"_Bones don't tell me you're reading your own book!" he said._

"_I want to make sure I haven't forgotten anything."_

"_Bones you wrote it how could you possibly have forgotten anything?" he sat on the arm of her chair. _

"_I wrote it four years ago!" she looked up at him. _

"_Right. You know it's going to be a lot harder to treat you like a squint now that you're blonde!" he smirked_

"_It's Copper-Blonde!" she retaliated. _

"_What ever you saw Bones. Now are you going to put the book away or do I have to drag it away from you?" his charm smile spread wide across his face…_

She was brought back into the room by the door bell ringing again. Putting her hair behind her ear she walked out across the hall and opened the door. Booth had left the house about an hour ago. She had gone back to her own clothes and was wearing a button up trench-coat style top and a pair of jeans with heels higher then any she had ever worn for day-wear before in her life.

"Emily hi… wow I love the new hair cut!" Orla gasped when Brennan opened the door. Mary, Tina and Marie were standing behind her. "It really suits you!" she said.

"Thanks I felt like a change." Brennan replied. "Now come on in!" she led them into the living room.

"Wow I love the flooring!" Tina said looking at the wooden floor in the hall.

"Thanks its polished Oak I think. I don't know any of those details, David does though." She replied surprised at what she said. They all went into the sitting room.

"Where is David gone for the night?" Mary asked.

"He went into town to meet a few old friends from the last school he worked in." Brennan spouted off the story she and Booth had made up earlier.

"Nice." Marie sat down on the couch.

"Yeah he's been looking forward to it for ages now." She nodded. "Well make yourselves at home and I'll go and get some tea." She left the room and went to the kitchen.

Coming back into the living room she placed a large tray on the coffee.

"Meadh couldn't make it again tonight?" Brennan asked.

"No she's visiting a cousin in Washington." Mary told her. "I know Orla said it but I really do love your hair! Who did it Michelle in town?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Yeah she's good." Brennan just nodded and sat on the couch.

Once everyone had gotten their drink they started on the book.

"I know it's a guilty pleasure but I just love a good murder mystery!" Orla said.

"Me too and I don't know why But Brennan's three have to be my favourite." Marie said putting her cup on the table.

"Mine too." Tina agreed.

"She's really good." Orla nodded. Brennan fought the urge to blush at their words.

"I must have read this a hundred times." Mary said. They spoke for a while about the story and Brennan said something every now and again so as not to look suspicious. She really enjoyed the night, she had never gotten to meet her fans like this, to hear what they really thought about her books.

"You know Emily I was looking at the photo at the back of the book, and it hit me that you look a lot like her!" Tina said. Brennan froze. She didn't know what to say.

"You think so?" She laughed. The three other women turned their books aound.

"Yeah you really do!" Orla nodded. She needed to think to get out of this, she just couldn't find the words.

"You know I got that once this woman came up to me in a shop and asked me to sign a book for her. I thought it was funny at the time." She picked up her book. "I never really saw the resemblance though!" she laughed again. Mary just nodded and Tina started talking about some family that lived down the road. Brennan let out the breath she had been holding. She glanced at the clock, there was only another hour until Booth was due back. She could make it through one more hour without messing everything up.

She hoped


	28. Chapter 28

"Are they all gone

"Are they all gone?" Booth said coming back down the stairs. She nodded and smiled at him. It was over she had made it through without revealing who she was.

Booth had arrived home a half an hour ago while all the women were still there. He had said hello and had gone upstairs to have a shower. It had all going well for her until they all started saying who they thought Agent Andy Lister was and she very nearly cracked.

"…_It was probably her partner." Mary said._

"_Yes she dedicated her second book to him didn't she?" Tina added. _

"_That was sweet." Orla smiled. _

"_You can't still think there was nothing between them!" Marie said to the group._

'_If only they knew' Brennan thought to herself. _

"_That would have been highly inappropriate though." Tina raised her eyebrow._

"_That's what I thought too!" Brennan blurted out. "But maybe it isn't." she said mostly to herself but out loud. "I mean wasn't…" The four women looked at her with puzzled looks. It was then that Booth had looked in. _

He walked into the room and sat on the couch beside her.

"They left about ten minutes ago." She leaned back into him.

"Thank God that's over. Maybe now we can relax. And by we I mean you." he laughed.

"I am relaxed!" she said.

"I'm not even going to argue." He smiled.

"Good." She thought for a minute. "Booth…"

"Yes?"

"I think we'll be ok here." She said and she flicked on the TV.

"Me too."


	29. Chapter 29

When Brennan opened her eyes he was already gone that was a normal occurrence now. It had been a month since the book club, and although she couldn't say that she liked it here, they were definitely getting used to it. She still hated not having anything to do all day besides housework and she missed her job and her friends so much, but she couldn't let Booth know that. She told him she was happy, which in a way she was. But not completely. It was a different kind of happiness. She couldn't let him know that she checked all the newspapers everyday to find out what cases the rest of the team was working on. That she still missed it all. She knew that he already blamed himself for their situation, and she didn't want to make it worse.

He turned off the main road onto a shortcut he had found that led to the school. It was the same as every other morning had been for the past few weeks. He had woken early and gotten out of bed. Getting ready he had kissed her on the forehead and left the house. She hadn't even stirred. Things were great between them. There was no tension anymore. Well at least none of the old kind of tension. He knew she was in pain from the loneliness. And he knew that she checked every single paper she could get her hands on to find any news about the Jeffersonian. And he knew it was his entire fault. Why had he kilt the intruder. He could have just taken him down and they would still be at home. Sometimes he was grateful for it. If they hadn't gone into witness projection they would never have gotten together. He shook his head at the thought of it. He would sacrifice the happiness he now had from being with her, in a heartbeat so that she could be as happy as she was before. So that she could still have all her friends and her job.

Getting out of the car she looked up at the enormous stone building. The high school. Turning around and looking down the road she could clearly see the spot where Booth had first kissed her. She left the car park and found the main door. It was her first time visiting the school. Following the sign in the hall way she found the office. Sitting inside was a middle aged woman with a big bun of blonde hair sitting on her head. She looked up as Brennan entered the office.

"Can I help you sweetheart?" she asked with a faint accent that Brennan couldn't place.

"Hi. I'm looking for David Deschanel." She smiled.

"He has a class in the music room right now." She replied

"Great thanks."

"Can I just ask who you are?" a door behind the secretary opened.

"There's no need to ask Peggy!" said an elderly stocky man who had just walked into the office. "This must be that beautiful wife he's always harping on about!" Brennan blushed slightly.

"Emily Deschanel." She smiled.

"Charles McGuane. Principle." They shook hands. "Wow David is a very lucky man. Talent, good looks and a stunner to go home to!" he laughed with a voice that reminded her of the Santa's that filled malls from late November to early January.

"Leave the poor girl alone Charlie!" Peggy laughed. "Take the stairs at the end of the hall to your right, top of the stairs first door on your left." She told Brennan.

"Thank you." she smiled and left the office, as she did she heard the secretary giving out to her boss.

"You embarrassed the poor child!" she scolded. Brennan laughed and walked down the hall.

A few students were out early for lunch and were at the lockers at the two sides of the long hall. As she came towards the stairs she heard three girls talking about Booth.

"I still don't know what to make of Mr. D. How can he be a music teacher? He's just too good looking!" one said. Brennan stopped and pretended to look in her bag.

"Do you think he's gay?" the shortest of the three asked. Brennan nearly laughed.

"No way, with those muscles!" the third laughed.

"I have him straight after lunch so maybe we can get something out of him." The first spoke again. Brennan laughed and walked on. She found the stairs easily and went up to the second floor. It was obvious which was the music room the second she looked around. It had stickers on the door of music notes on the door. She knocked and walked in. There was no class there and no Booth. She looked around. He was right it was bigger then her office. There was a large piano at the top of the room. She walked down through the desks towards it. Running her fingers over the keys she smiled and then played the one tune she knew chopsticks. Unknowns to her the door behind the teachers desk opened.

"Oh God Bones don't tell me you can play piano too! Is there nothing you can't do?"

Booth laughed.

"Don't worry that's the only piece I know. But maybe you teach me." She shrugged.

"Maybe." He put his arms around her waist. "You sleep well?"

"Yes I did very well thank you." she smiled. "So what are we having for lunch?" Booth grinned and turned to his desk. Pulling an apple pie out of a bag he said.

"Present from the Home Economics department." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's all you're giving me for lunch."

"Think of it as more of a snack. I have reservations for us at a restaurant in down this evening." He smiled. "Its been a month to the day so I figured that I better take you out for a proper dinner!" she just smiled. He walked around his desk and pulled out a chair. "Care to sit down?"

"I think, I will." She sat down. He sat across from her and pulled out two forks from the bag.

"Dig in!" he threw his charm smile at her.


	30. Chapter 30

Forty-minutes later Booth was scraping the remains of the pie off the tin.

"You ate way more then me!" she argued. The bell had gone a few minutes ago.

"Nope, you ate well over half! That's why I get the end." He smiled.

"You ate almost twice what I ate!"

"Let's not argue Bones. Let's just agree that it was great pie!"

"Fine." Booth looked at his watch.

"I have a class in two minutes." He stood up and began brushing to crumbs off the table.

"Ok I'll head home." She stood up as well.

"The reservations are for half six at T.P.'s I'll collect you, so be ready!"

"I will be." she came up beside him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss. She still couldn't believe how good kissing him felt. After a few seconds they were interrupted by shouts and cat-calls at the door.

"Go on Sir!" one blonde boy shouted. Brennan jumped back and looked at the ground. He could see the blush creeping across her face.

"Ok that's enough Seth! Come in sit down!" he said to the class. He turned back to Brennan. "6:30 Emz don't be late!" he grinned and gave her a quick kiss. The same blonde boy whistled again. "Seth!" Brennan laughed and left the classroom.

Booth was bombarded with questions the second the door closed. He raised his hands and the class hushed down.

"Lads I really don't need all your questions thrown at me so I'll just tell you that's my wife." He shook his head and turned back to his desk. As he did he heard one of the girls whisper,

"I told you he wasn't gay."

_Kids! _He thought to himself.

_Hey all!! I'm sorry its taken me so long to update! I'm in a play at the moment so I don't have much time outside school! Sorry! Thanks a million for reading! Please review!! I love complements (who doesn't) and appreciate criticism._

_LOL_

_Grace (bonesmad) _


	31. Chapter 31

The minute she arrived home from the school she picked up the phone and rang Orla

The minute she arrived home from the school she picked up the phone and rang Orla. They had become good friends over the last few weeks. And Brennan found her a comfort to talk to, even if she couldn't tell her what was going on.

"Hey Orla!"

"Emily!"

"Listen David's taking me out tonight to this restaurant. T.P's or something and I'm wondering what's the dress code?"

"Oh someone's being treated! T.P's is very fancy. You better get your best dress out!" She laughed.

"That's what I was afraid of!" Brennan replied,

"Embrace it while you have it! I can't remember the last time I got to dress up and go out! I have two dozen muffins tonight for a cake sale. Want to swap?"

"No I think I'll take the nice meal!" she laughed "I'd offer to help you before I go but I cant bake at all!"

"That's ok. They want Mommy's muffins anyway! Have a nice night Emily!"

"You too. Bye Orla!" she laughed and hung up. Orla wasn't Angela, but she was nice.

Zipping up the side of her dress she took one last look in the mirror. She had taken Orla's advice and dressed up. She looked her self over, a knee length black dress that she had worn to some book awards night, Hair curled and swept back and subtle make-up except for a slash of crimson lipstick across her lips. The entire outfit reminded her of a classy version of Roxy. She sighed as she thought about it. Roxy and Tony felt like a lifetime away. As did the job, the friends and the life she loved. Sighing once more, she took her red wrap off the bed and went downstairs. As she did she realized she may have left all that behind but she still had the man she loved_._

He was already waiting for her, dressed in his black suit and white shirt. He grinned at her and she blushed slightly as he looked her up and down. She took his out stretched arm and they left the house together.


	32. Chapter 32

Brennan smiled at him over her wine glass

Brennan smiled at him over her wine glass. She couldn't believe the difference in the atmosphere between them over the last month. She realized that what Angela had been saying for the past few years had been right. Most of the trouble between them had just been sexual tension.

"What's your pasta like Emily?" He asked.

"It's really nice actually. Do you want some?" She took a forkful and raised it towards him. He lent forward the take it but halfway across the table she stopped. He was there with his mouth wide open.

"Eh… Bones?" she was looking around the room, and put the fork back on her plate. Booth looked at it.

"Do you smell that?" she asked.

"What the delicious looking pasta you're taunting me with? Yeah." He reached over with his own fork and took some. "Oh it is good!"

"No not that. The perfume."

"No I don't."

"I know that perfume."

"What's wrong with that?" she looked back at him.

"It's the perfume Hodgins got specially made for Angela for their wedding." She said.

"And…" he said with a puzzled look.

"Specially made as in no-one else has it besides Angela." She raised an eyebrow, and started searching the restaurant again.

"You're sure?"

"Positive." He joined in the search. Then Brennan spotted the source. There standing at the door handing in her coat was Angela with Meabh. Angela was the friend that Meabh had been visiting in Washinton!

"Booth she's at the door what do we do?" she turned to him. His eyes were also focused on their friend.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" he said looking her straight in the eye.

_Hey! Well I know they're short but there's more coming soon!! I promise!! Thanks for reading!!_

_LOL_

_Grace (bonesmad)_


	33. Chapter 33

Brennan froze in her seat

Brennan froze in her seat.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…" he said. They just looked at each other for a few seconds.

"Can't we just…"

"No Bones! You know we can't!" he shook his. "I want to tell her as well though Bones. God I do but you know we can't."

"But…" Brennan looked over at Meabh and Angela who were coming towards an empty table behind them. Then Booth stood up. He leaned into her. "Ok when I leave the restaurant follow me. Quickly. Don't draw attention to yourself!" he kissed her on the forehead and left the table, going the long way around the room towards the counter bypassing Angela. Brennan watched him as he started talking to the host.

"Hi sorry about this but I need to cancel my wife and my order. Family emergency! I'm so sorry." He explained. She couldn't hear the host but she saw her nod. Booth gave her some bills and turned towards their table. He nodded to Brennan and she stood up. picking up her bag she turned around and collided into Meabh.

"Oh sorry… Emily! Good to see you." She said.

"Hi Meabh. Sorry I didn't see you there." She pushed her glasses up on her nose and tried to pull her hair over her face, but Angela wasn't looking at her. She looked her best friend up and down she was a lot thinner then she had been just over a month ago.

"Sorry I'm being so rude. This is my cousin Angela Montenegro from Washington. Angie this is Emily Deschanel. She moved here about a month ago, around the same time as…" she cut off. Angela turned to look at her. Brennan caught her breath, afraid of what would happen. But the second Angela looked her in the eye she knew she didn't need to worry. Her once vibrant eyes were almost dead. They looked right through her. Brennan almost cried there and then. Angela spoke.

"Nice to meet you. but could you excuse me for a minute I need to use the restroom." Emily nodded.

"It just over there sweetie. Up the stairs." Meabh said. Angela nodded and walked off. Meabh took Brennan's arm.

"Poor thing. Her two best friends died in a car crash about a month ago. She just hasn't been able to get around it. You probably heard about the accident, Dr Temperance Brennan and her partner." Brennan nodded. "She was very close to her. I've been spending some of my time up there with her. But her lab has taken a few weeks leave so I invited her up here for a few days. Her fiancé Jack Hodgins is at my house with Paul."

"Oh that's awful. How long are they staying?"

"A week or two." Meabh sighed.

"I'm so sorry Meabh, but I have to go." Meabh looked at her table.

"But you've barley touched your main course?" she looked at her.

"Yes we just received some bad news. David's father is sick." She said surprised at how easily she was able to make up stories now.

"Oh my I'm so sorry!" Meabh said.

"Thank you. he's waiting outside so I'll go!" Emily smiled.

"Ok send him my best." She said and went to sit at her table. Brennan left the restaurant as quickly as she could.

Booth was pacing outside the door.

"What is taking her so long." He said to no-one. His head was going at a hundred miles an hour. What were the chances of Angela showing up in their neighbourhood. What would Cullen do? Would he split them up? He still didn't know that they were together now. He couldn't lose her. he loved… he shook his head. There was more important things to be thinking about. He couldn't let his mind wander. He looked at the door again she should be out by now. Then the door opened and she came out. She was looking at the ground and he could tell that she was in deep thought. When she came up to him he could see the tears on her face. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. He was shocked slightly by it. She normally never showed emotion to such an extent. Before he knew what was happening she had let him go and was striding back towards the restaurant.

"Bones!" He shouted and ran after her. Taking her arm he turned her around. "Where are you going?"

"I have to tell her! I just have to!"

"Bones you can't."

"You didn't see her Seeley. You didn't look her in the eye and not see the Angela we knew but someone totally different. I just have to tell her." she tried to pull away from him.

"Bones you can't. Ortez is still looking for us. You don't know if he's following her. you cant risk your life. I can't let you risk your life." He pulled her into him, and she stopped struggling. "I won't let you. Temperance I love you." she looked up at him. He bit his lip. He hadn't meant to say that. "You can't go in there."

"I know." She nodded not making any comment about what he had said. The tears just made her blue eyes sparkle even more. "Are you going to ring Cullen."

"Yes." Brennan took one last look back at the restaurant and they walked towards the car.

"Ok but if anyone from around here asks, your dad is sick."

"What?" he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry it's the first thing I thought of." She smiled and leaned into him.

_Sorry long over due!! I know!! Ha you all thought Angela would get her!! I was thinking about that but changed my mind…_

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Reviews are like gifts!!_

_Lol_

_Grace (bonesmad)_


	34. Chapter 34

"I don't see why we cant just tell them

"I don't see why we can't just tell them! It's not as if Angela and Hodgins would tell anyone if we asked them not too!" Brennan huffed as she tried to zip up her suitcase. Booth sat on the bed.

"Bones I don't know why you're angry with me I want to tell them as much as you do, and I've told you that, And I also told you that Cullen said that if anyone found out that we were alive that he would have no choice but to split us up and send us out of the country. If that's what you want I won't stop you telling her Bones." She looked over at him. He looked up and their eyes met and she knew that she couldn't leave him, that she didn't want to leave him.

"Come on haven't we a plane to catch?" she smiled. He stood up grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah we do." They took both their bags down to the car. Locking up the house Brennan sighed. She hadn't even wanted to come here in the first place, but she still found that she didn't want to leave. Even if it was only for two weeks.

Booth took her hand and the crossed the road to Orla's house.

Booth knocked on the door and they waited. Megan opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hi. Mommy's in the kitchen come on in." she ran off leaving the door open before them. They both walked in and went straight to the kitchen.

"Hey Emily, David!" Orla shouted. They found her in the kitchen with her hands in a large bowl. "Sorry I'm up to my elbows in bread dough!" she laughed. Brennan smiled.

"It's no hassle. We're not here for long I just needed to tell you that were going to Chicago for a week or two. David's father isn't well." She put her arm around him. Orla's jaw dropped. She immediately took her hands out of the bowl. She scraped it off her arms and pulled Booth into a hug. When she let go she said.

"I'm so sorry David. Is it serious?"

"Just a mild stroke he's ok we just want to see him you know." He replied.

"Oh of course." She smiled. "You want me to watch the house?"

"If you don't mind." She handed her new friend a key.

"No problem at all. When are you leaving?"

"In a half an hour."

"Oh you better get going! Call me when you land. I hope he's ok!" She shuffled them both out of the kitchen. She hugged Booth again and kissed Brennan on the cheek. "Goodbye!"

"Thanks Orla. Thank you." Brennan smiled and they left together.

They walked into the airport,

"I'll miss Orla, when we leave." Booth smiled.

"If we leave." Brennan sighed, Booth wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered.

"Bones forget about it for a while. We're spending two weeks in New York. A holiday of sorts. I'm just thankful that Cullen didn't split us up."

"Me too." Brennan looked up at the board, but she couldn't concentrate on it at all. All she could think about was what Cullen had said to them about two hours before.

"_We looked into links between the two of you and the area we were sending you too. But it never occurred to us that we needed to look into the other squints. Now Dr Brennan you're sure that Miss Montenegro showed no sign that she recognized you at all?"_

"_Positive it was like she didn't even see me." Brennan replied. _

"_Ok so we'll send you away for the time that they're here but if she says anything at all I'm afraid we'll have to send you to two separate locations. At least until this all dies down. Ortez hasn't been seen in a few weeks but we're looking for him at the moment."_

"Bones?" he said. "Bones did you hear me? We're boarding at gate five now." Booth smiled at her. "Don't worry we wont be split up." He kissed her gently and all her fears left her mind immediately. 


	35. Chapter 35

Hey

_Hey! O.m.g. I'm so sorry it's been so long!! I was involved in a production of "Les Mis" and it took up all my time but its over now so I'm back!! Thanks for reading!! Please review!!_

_Lol_

_Gracie (bonesmad)_

Brennan laughed when she realised that in the two weeks that they had been in New York they had only once seen the Empire State building. And that had been on their way into the hotel. It was just around the corner from the building they were in.

"I don't think I've heard you laugh this much in months Bones." Booth said sitting up against the headboard.

"I'm just thinking…"

"That could be dangerous!" he laughed.

"… We only left the hotel room once in the last two weeks!" she said. He ran his hand up and down her back.

"Is that a problem? I mean you've seen New York before haven't you?"

"Yes… I never said it was a problem."

"Good because I much preferred spending a fortnight alone with you in a hotel room, then doing the whole tourist thing!" He smiled.

"Yeah… But there is one tourist thing I want to do before we leave!" she said

"What's that?"

"I want to go for a walk around Central Park." He stopped and looked at her.

"Sorry?"

"I want to walk around Central Park!" she repeated slightly louder.

"You've never been there before?" he gave her a puzzled look.

"Of course I have! But only ever with work! I've never been there to just… be there." She said.

"Right then. Come on. Let's go!" he said getting up/

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes. It's a big park and I want you to see as much as you can. Just see it!" he grinned.

"Are you mocking me?"

"No. I think it's a great idea!" Brennan saw the look on his face and believed him. She smiled back and got up.

"So Bones what do you think so far?"

"Booth we're just in the gate!" she shook her head.

"I know but I bet you it feels completely different to the other times you were here!"

"Yes I suppose it does!" she looked around her. Suddenly she jumped. He had taken her hand in his. She looked at it and then up at him.

"Booth…"

"Bones…" he said gripping her hand tighter. She gave it one last glance and then smiled walking on.

Neither said a word as they took in all the gardens. They were both lost in thought. Brennan was thinking about how much she had enjoyed the two weeks. They hadn't to worry about being discovered and for the first time in months there had been absolutely no stress. It had been something she had never done before, going away with someone , no work involved. She had always taken her holidays alone. Other people used to just get in her way, and annoy her. But not Booth. Things were better for her just because he was there.

Booth couldn't take his eyes off her. Over the weeks he had found a completely different Bones to the one he had known through work. A Bones that cried. A Bones that cooked amazing meals. A Bones that loved to be held in the early hours in the morning. Even with all these new traits though he knew that she was still the old Bones. A Bones that thought every single thing through. A Bones that had to be right and a Bones that made his heart stop with just a single glance. He loves both Bones' with all his heart. And he vowed there and then to himself to make Ortez pay for putting her through all this.


	36. Chapter 36

Brennan buckled her belt and sighed

Brennan buckled her belt and sighed. The last few times she had been on planes, they had only brought her change. Lots of change. Just as she was about to think through all the bad changes, she felt something warm cover her hand. Looking down she saw that his hand had engulfed hers. A gesture she was slowly getting used to. And she realized that not all change was for the worst.

Booth was putting the suitcase into the hall cupboard when the doorbell went.

"David it you thank God!" Orla flew in the door. "I thought they were back again." She said all flustered.

"Hi Orla… Hang on who?"

"There was two men in dark suits around your house last night. I came over but they were gone by the time I got here! They didn't go to the door or anything they just walked around the house. I tried to call but you were on the plane already." She said.

"Oh that's ok Orla that was my cousin he said he'd stop by on his way home from work." He said and her face fell into relief.

"Oh thank God!" she sighed. Brennan came down the stairs.

"Orla!" she grinned and hugged her new friend.

"Emily oh it's so good to see you! How's your father David?" she asked letting her go.

"Oh he's fine, he was back on his feet in no time!" Booth answered. Brennan nodded.

"Well I better go we have a ballet recital in a half an hour." Orla went back towards the door.

"Ok good luck! And thank you for watching the house." Brennan smiled.

"No problem anytime." She smiled and closed the door behind her. The second she was gone Booth pulled out his phone. Brennan looked at him. His face had suddenly become grim.

"Booth what's…" but he interrupted.

"Orla saw two men around the house. I need to check if there agents or… or worse." She looked at him. He had the face he used to wear when they were on a case. She had missed that. But she didn't need to see it. Not if it meant that their way of life was under threat again.

"Sir… Yes we're back… it went well… yes we stayed low… just a question the neighbor saw two men outside the house yesterday are they…" he stopped talking and listened for a minute. Brennan tried to hear the other end of the call but failed. "Ok thank you… that's great! Goodbye sir." He hung up the phone and smiled. "It's ok they were just two agents checking the place for us." He put his phone back into his pocket. Brennan wrapped his arms around him and he pulled her into him. "It's ok… we're ok." He breathed into her hair. A minute later there was another knock at the door. Brennan answered it this time. It was Tina.

"Emily you're back. Good to see you!" she smiled. but it wasn't a warm smile it was cold and clinical.

"You too Tina. How are you?" she gave her an equally cold smile.

"Fine. I just wanted to give you this. I got a few of your bills in the post." She handed Brennan three envelopes.

"Thank you" she took them.

"Your welcome. Bye!" she turned on her heel and went back down the path. Brennan closed the door and turned around.

"I really don't like that woman." She smiled.

"I'm nearly sure I know her from somewhere." Booth looked out the window at her back.

"Yeah?"

"I've seen her before."

"Cullen would know if you had any background with her though." She said.

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled down at her.


	37. Chapter 37

Brennan put her toothbrush back in the glass over the sink. That was the third time she had brushed them that morning. She couldn't seem to kick the stomach bug she had picked up a few weeks before. She was convinced that Booth had brought it home from the school. It had been almost three and a half months since they had come back from New York and absolutely nothing strange had happened them. Booth had settled back into work after the two weeks off and Brennan had gotten back into the swing of the house hold jobs. Until about a month after when she got the flu. After that she started getting sick and was yet to recover fully from that. In the last week or two though it seemed to settle down she only felt sick when she woke up in the morning but once she woke up properly she was fine. Booth was beginning to get extremely worried about her. He had tried for weeks to get her to go to a doctor but with no avail.

Taking one last mouthful of water she checked herself over in the mirror and went out the door. Orla had called her the day before and invited her over for lunch. She knocked on the door and it was opened a few seconds later. She was brought through to the kitchen and sat down. Orla started talking to her but Brennan was only half listening.

"Emily are you alright?" she asked Brennan looked up.

"Yes sorry I'm sort of tired."

"Yes David said you weren't feeling like yourself lately."

"I'm fine. He worries too much!" she laughed.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Well I'm feeling slightly off at the moment. Like I have the flu and a stomach bug put together." She sighed.

"Yeah? Any strange cravings at the moment?" Orla asked. Brennan raised her eyebrow then thought about it.

"Fish. I always want fish."

"Clothes getting kinda tight?" Orla smiled.

"Yes…" then it hit her. "…No! No Orla I can't be!" she looked down at the table. When she looked back Orla was still smiling.

"Late?"

"Yes but I thought it was because of the flu." She sighed. "No I can't be!" she let out half a laugh. Orla patted her arm.

"One way to find out!"

Brennan tucked the brown bag into the bottom of the filing cabinet in the library. It was the fourth day in a row she had taken it out only to put it back in again. _It could wait one more day._ She kept telling herself. _One more day. _Moving the files to cover it she closed the drawer. She went down to her car and headed into town to do the shopping.


	38. Chapter 38

Whistling Booth threw his keys in the air and caught them again. Closing the door behind himself he turned around.

"Bones!" he called out. "Bones! You here?" he went up the stairs and called again. after a minute he pulled out his phone and called speed-dial one and waited. Getting through to her voicemail he left a message.

"Hey Bones its me. I'm home early there's a parent teacher meeting on that I'm not involved in. I'm just looking for my new health insurance form. I'm planning on joining the gym. Don't worry I'll find it myself. Talk to you soon!" he hung up and went into the library and began looking though the filing cabinets. Half an hour later he had searched them all bar the very bottom one. Pulling it open he laughed.

"Typical the last place I look." He picked up the file and noticed a brown bag underneath. Picking it up he was just about to open it when the door opened.

"BOOTH!!" she flew in the door. "What are you doing?"

"Bones calm down. What's wrong.?"

"That's mine!" she tried to reach over him to take the bag but he moved it just out of her reach.

"Why are you so worked up Bones!"

"Because you have my things!" she leaned on him trying to reach the bag but failed.

"If you didn't want me to see it you shouldn't have left it in _OUR_ filing cabinet!" he smiled. She backed off and frowned. He was right she shouldn't have.

"Well I didn't expect you to go searching them! Since when have you ever done paperwork without me hassling you!"

"Ouch Bones that hurt!" he laughed. "You know I'm sorry but know I just have to see what's so important about this bag!" he turned away from her and went to open the bag.

"Fine Booth if you want to se what tampons look like!" she huffed.

"Now, now Bones I know well that you wouldn't get this worked up about a box of tampons!" he went again to open the bag and she sprung forward on top of him trying to stop him. but she caused him to let go of the brown bag, sending it flying across the room and it's contents to fall out…


	39. Chapter 39

"Eh Bones…" he said staring at the box

"Eh Bones…" he said staring at the box. "… Is that…"

"Yes Booth obviously!" she sighed and stood up.

"So… Are you… Late." He finally got the words out.

"No of course not!" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"So you think you're…"

"Booth of course I do! Why else would I buy it! For the fracture?"

"It's for the crack Bones." He said absentmindedly. She raised an eyebrow. "Sorry… Have you taken…" she looked at the floor.

"No not yet." He walked across the room and picked up the long white and pink box.

"Come on then. Well do it together!" she stared at him.

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yes right now!" he took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He stopped. "Eh I'll wait here. Call me when you're finished." He gave her the smile, that she was sure he only used for her and she nodded. Taking the test from him she went into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. _Come on Brennan it's not that hard!_ She told herself…

Five minutes later Booth was still outside the door. He couldn't hear a word inside. Knocking gently he said.

"Bones you alright in there?" the door opened slowly and she put her head out.

"Sorry it just took a while to get myself to open the box." She smiled. "You know what happens me when I see a snake?" he nodded. "Well apparently pregnancy tests have the same affect! But its done all we have to do is wait six minutes." Booth looked at his watch and then pulled her into a hug.

The minutes crawled by. Booth looked at his watch every few seconds. Neither of them dared look at it. With just a minute to go Booth was about to say something to her when his phone rang. Cursing he pulled it out and answered.

"Booth it's Cullen." The voice on the other end said. He mouthed to Brennan who it was.

"Yes sir? Have you found Ortez?" he asked.

"No Booth, but we do have some information. The price on your heads has been doubled!" Booth let out a gasp which got Brennan really worried. He put the phone on loudspeaker for her.

"What?"

"Yes. Things have gotten worse Booth. More dangerous! You really need to watch yourselves now." He said gravely.

"Thank you for telling us sir." Booth said. They both hung up and Booth told Brennan about the bits of conversation she had missed. She looked at him and could see the fear in his eyes. And yet she still couldn't help but be more afraid of the small white stick on the counter then of all the people after them. Then she remembered the minute had passed. They both looked over at the sink at the exact same moment…


	40. Chapter 40

_Hey Hey it's me!!obivously!! i just want to take this oppertunity to thank everyone soooo much for sticking with this story!! hopefully the end isnt too near but i thought chapter 40 you be a good one to clear up the main question from the last few chapters!! Thanks again!!_

_Lol _

_Grace (bonesmad) xoxox_

"You check it

"You check it!" she said.

"Why me?"

"Because… you're the guy!" she said.

"God that's the first time you've used that not to insult me!"

"Just go look please! I cant." She pleaded.

"Ok…" he sighed and slowly inched over to the sink. He looked at her then looked down.

The next thing she knew she was being spun through the air. He had picked her up and was spinning her on the spot.

"Booth!" she laughed. "Booth! Put me down!" he stopped and grinned from ear to ear. Her feet were still of the ground. She just looked at him. And he nodded.

"So I'm…" she stopped.

"No Bones we're pregnant!" his smile never faltered. He leaned down and kissed her. When they broke apart he spoke again.

"When do you think…"

"Honestly if I was to guess I'd say New York."

"That long ago?"

"Yes I know its been what nearly four months?"

"Yeah. How could you not know?"

"I thought I had a bug! Besides it wasn't exactly something I was thinking might happen."

"I know. And you know what? It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're expecting a baby!" he kissed her again. After that she let herself smile. She had been trying to prepare herself to panic but when he said that last sentence she found there wasn't an ounce of panic in her. she wanted this as much as he did. When he saw her face change he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a bear hug.

"God Bones I should have noticed you've gotten really big!" he laughed and she slapped him hard on the back.


	41. Chapter 41

Brennan shut the boot of her car and carried her messages into the house

_Hey sorry it's been so long but I'm suffering from immense writers block at the moment!! Thanks for reading!!_

_Lol_

_Grace! (aka bonesmad)_

Brennan shut the boot of her car and carried her messages into the house. It had been a month since she had found out she was pregnant. The morning sickness had died down thankfully. And Booth was still on cloud nine. He took every opportunity to hug, talk to, or rub her newly formed bump. Before she had found out about the baby there was a lot of times that she had looked at him and seen pain in his eyes. Now it only happened when he saw a reminder of the past. Something that reminded him of Parker and the others. She was also beginning to love the idea that there was a life inside her. All her past feelings about not wanting children were completely gone. He had erased them all.

She had told her friends the week before and they were all thrilled for her. But they did make a comment about having their suspicions. Tina was the only one who wasn't there, because she was on holidays, so she was the only one that didn't know. Well her and the F.B.I. Booth had told her he didn't think that it was a good idea to tell Cullen about the baby before they told him that they were together, and she agreed.

Setting her bags down she saw Booth wallet on the counter. He had left for the school just over an hour ago and was going to a play that evening so he'd need it. She put away all the groceries and took the wallet and her keys and went back out to the car. She drove into the school car park. After the last few months she had come to know her way around the school. Going down to the office she was immediately hit full force by the presence that was Peggy.

"Congratulations Darlin'! David's telling everyone!" she hugged her and stepped back. "Don't you look great! Glowing even!"

"Aw thanks Peg. I feel huge though and I still have another four months to go!"

"Oh don't worry honey. Once you've held that baby in your arms you'll be thankful for the nine months!" the older woman smiled.

"I hope so!"

"I'm thrilled for you honey. And that husband of yours couldn't be happier!"

"Thanks. Can I see him for a second?"

"Yeah I'll call him down!" she went over to the intercom and called him to the office. After two minutes of Peggy cooing and patting her bump, she saw David coming down the hall. When he saw her his face hardened and he ran towards the office.

"What's wrong! Are you ok?" he said checking her over.

"I'm fine David calm down!" she laughed Peg joined her and went back into her desk.

"What's wrong so?" he asked.

"You forgot your wallet and your going out this evening." She held it up.

"Right thanks honey." He kissed her cheek.

"I'll be down the road for a while I need some new clothes!" she sighed.

"Have fun!" he laughed.

Coming out of the shop after an hour of browsing through rack after rack of maternity clothes she sighed. She never realised how much she depended on Angela to help her with her shopping. She laughed as she imagined what Angela's reaction might be if she told her she was pregnant. Then she it hit her. She mightn't see Angela before the baby was born. She was brought abruptly from her thoughts by the woman in front of her stopping suddenly. The woman apologised and Brennan smiled. Looking around her someone caught her eye across the road. It was the snarl that caught her attention. And she would know that tattoo any where. Ortez was across the street from her. Running back to the car she pulled out her phone.

"Booth he's here. Ortez is here!" she gasped


	42. Chapter 42

A little under five minutes later there was a knock on the window

A little under five minutes later there was a knock on the window. She threw open the door when she saw who it was.

"Booth oh thank God!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Bones are you alright? Did he see you?" he checked her over for the second time that day.

"I'm fine, and I don't think he recognised me."

"Ok did you see him again?"

"No I couldn't find him. I froze Booth I don't know what happened. I should have followed him but I didn't. Booth…"

"Bones don't worry its ok! You have no idea how glad I am that you didn't follow him!" he kissed her forehead.

"Booth how did he find us?" she said looking up at him.

"I have no idea Bones. Come on Cullen's waiting for us." He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her around the car to the passenger seat.

"You're sure?" Cullen asked again.

"Yes sir I'm positive. I could never forget that face!" she sighed. Cullen sighed at the same time and rubbed his forehead.

"All I want to know is you gave him information." Booth snarled. Cullen ignored his statement and continued.

"Right then we have no choice but to send you both away… separately."

"Hang on separately!" Brennan said and looked at Booth.

"Yes it's safer!"

"You can't sir…" Booth stood up.

"No Booth not this again. We have no choice." Booth sat down again sir.

"Sir we…" Booth started looking his boss in the eye. "… I need to tell you…"

"Get on with it Booth!" Cullen said. Brennan looked and him, and she knew he couldn't find the words.

"I'm pregnant sir." She said, and she let her jacket, which she had held tightly around herself since they had come, go showing him her small bump.

"What!" he looked at Booth. "And it's…"

"Yes it's mine." Booth nodded.

"This definitely complicates things." Cullen sat back in his chair. Brennan looked down at the ground and sighed again. she looked up when Both took her hand in his.

"I apologise sir we should have told you but well it's still quite a shock…"

"It's alright I understand…" he started but was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Sir!" a young agent rushed in.

"What is it Hunter?" Cullen said.

"I just heard about the development. And I had to tell you it was me. I…" she didn't even see Booth leave his chair but the next thing she knew he had the younger man pinned up against the wall.

"How could you! You nearly got Tempe killed! What sort of idiot are you!"

"Booth stop!" Brennan tried to pull him back but he was too strong for her.

"Agent Booth!" Cullen roared. Booth slowly let the agent go and let Brennan pull him back.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth I didn't mean to I was at a bar with my girlfriend and I told her that I was on a very important witness-protection case involving an agent and his partner and I told here where I was stationed. I'm sorry!" he apologised again.

"I'm very glad to know, Martin, that you impressing your girlfriend is more important then the life of my partner and my child!" the agent stopped.

"You're child?" the agent received a stern look from Cullen and stepped outside the door.

"Ok so I'm guessing that separating you is out of the question." Cullen said, neither of them answered. "Ok go home. Stay in I'll talk to Agent Hunter and see just how much Ortez knows." Booth nodded took Brennan's hand again. they made there way towards the door. "Oh and…" they turned to look at him. He wasn't smiling but the tone of his voice was sincere. "…congratulations."

"Booth I haven't been this scared since Hodgins and I were captured. Maybe we should split up, just for now. It might be safer." She was sitting on the couch and he was playing the piano just for something to do. He stopped and looked over at her.

"No Bones there is no way! I am not leaving you for longer then necessary."

"But if he finds either one of us…" the tears began to well up in her eyes. "…Dam these hormones!" she laughed. He did too. Walking across the room he sat down beside her. Putting his arm around her he pulled her into him.

"Bones the next place we're moving to will be home. Together."


	43. Chapter 43

Another month and a half had passed. Cullen was almost positive that Ortez only knew the main town, that he still had no idea where they actually were. Agent Hunter had been suspended for a while and was now on desk duty. Booth was followed to and from work by an agent. And Brennan was escorted into town when she needed to be. Now over six months pregnant Brennan finally seemed to be adjusting smoothly into "mom" life as Booth liked to call it. Her bump had grown a lot over the last few weeks. In fact she was sure that it was a lot bigger then the average stomach for how far along she was.

"Emily, when's the next check up?" Orla asked taking another sip of her tea.

"Am two weeks time I think." She replied taking a drink of water. When she had discovered that tea and coffee weren't good for the baby she had immediately gone cold turkey, which Booth found funny since she had once categorised their relationship as, based on coffee!

"Only a few weeks left now." She laughed.

"Eleven. David's counting!"

"Yeah Antony was the exact same before Megan was born! First child syndrome starting early!" Brennan laughed but she was thinking about Parker. He was Booth's first child. Yet Booth was still all excited about this baby. Just as she thought that she heard Booth banging around upstairs.

"Sorry about that, he's clearing out the spare room. And won't allow me to help."

"He's dead right. You can't do any heavy lifting from now until three if not four months after the baby is born."

"Yes mom." Brennan said sarcastically. Orla threw a light cushion at her head. Then the doorbell rang. Both women got up off their chairs.

"I'll get it for you" Orla smiled and went out to the hall.

"Orla I'm well capable of answering my own front door!" she followed her out to the hall but Orla was already at the door. Opening it she stepped back and let Brennan to greet whoever it was. When she saw the face she froze.

"Dr Brennan." said the uncanny voice. The tattoo twitched as he grinned his sickening grin. He was there he had found them…


	44. Chapter 44

"Dr Brennan

"Dr Brennan." He snarled. For a second she froze. She couldn't think. How had he found them. How was Roberto Ortez standing at her front door. Suddenly she came back into herself she slammed the door shut and tried to lock it as fast as she could while telling Orla what to do.

"Go get Boo… David tell him he's here and then get out the backdoor. Now Orla!"

"Emily who is that…"

"Go Orla please!" she begged. Orla gave her one last look and ran up the stairs.

Orla did as she was asked. She ran upstairs to who she thought was David. Bursting into the spare room she startled Booth.

"David Emily needs help there's someone at the door. She said he's here!" she panted.

"Oh God." Booth flew from the room, with Orla close behind him, into the library. Pulling books from the closest shelf her searched frantically.

"David what's happening?"

"Orla we'll explain everything later but I'm sure Brennan told you to get out of here. It could get dangerous." He reached into his pocket he shoved his phone at her. "Ring the number under Dad. Tell him he's found us." He found what he was looking for his gun that he had hidden in their first week living there. Orla looked at him and down at the phone. "Orla please, do it. Trust me we're the good guys!" he said running past her. Stopping at the door he turned. Go out the back door." She nodded and he left the room.

Booth flew down the stairs as fast as he could.

Meanwhile downstairs Brennan was thrown against the wall. She hadn't been able to lock the door properly before he started shoving against the door. When he got it open she was thrust against the wall by the force of the door. A sharp pain went through her as the door hit her full force in the stomach. She groaned and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes he was standing over her.

"Well look at this. I definitely wasn' expecting this!" he grinned. "Dr Brennan, pregnant. That's why Booth was so over-protective. You were taken. So he threatens me and then has the gall to kill my cousin. Well he's going to pay now isn't he, more then I'd hoped isn't he lady." He raised a gun.

"ORTEZ!" Booth shouted from the foot of the stairs. he turned quickly pointing his gun at Booth.

"Ah Booth. I was wonderin' where you were. Long time no see."

"How did you find us" Booth growled.

"I know you know about the stupid young agent that let out the main area, but I've been staying here for a while and I saw you goin' into that school. So I followed you home. This lovely home you have here. To this lovely woman." He gestured to Brennan with his head.

"Leave her out of it. She didn't do anything." he growled again.

"Well she still assaulted me. Just because you threatened to kill me doesn' change that." He grinned. "Then you killed Danni I can't let you get away with that."

Brennan groaned again as another jolt of pain shot through her. The noise she made distracted Booth, giving Ortez a change to knock his gun from his hand and hit him across the face with the butt of his own weapon. Booth hit the ground and Ortez focused his attention on Brennan again. he grinned once more then lined up his shot. She instinctively closed her eyes as he went to pull the trigger, she was still in too much pain to move. She heard the shot and opened her eyes. Booth was lying on the ground infront of her.

"NO SEELEY!!" Ortez cocked his gun again and aimed between her eyes. All of a sudden the front room window crashed in. someone had jumped through it. The person rolled and landed on their knees. Brennan couldn't believe who it was. Tina! Tina with a gun. She turned her weapon immediately on Ortez and fired, but not before he shot at her, hitting her square in the chest. Her shot got him in the head and he fell instantly.

Tina coughed and fell against the couch. Brennan rolled Booth over, ignoring her own pain. The gun shot had torn through his side and he was unconscious. She pulled out her phone and dialled for and ambulance. All the while she was watching Ortez, he was just lying in a blood pool. He was gone.


	45. Chapter 45

Hey I meant to say at the end of the last chap that I had the whole Booth taking a bullet for her thing planned before I heard anything about the season finale

_Hey I meant to say at the end of the last chap that I had the whole Booth taking a bullet for her thing planned before I heard anything about the season finale!!_

_Thanks for reading!!_

_Lol_

_Grace (Bonesmad)_

Brennan gasped again. Her pants were wet with blood and she was terrified. It had only been two or three minutes since everything had happened and she wasn't able to do anything. She hadn't been able to get up and see if Tina was alright. Booth's breathing was shallow and erratic. She had tried to stop the bleeding with her jumper but she couldn't concentrate.

Tina coughed and began to stir reassuring Brennan that she was still alive. Just then the front door opened again. Cullen burst in with a swarm of agents behind him.

"Barry check Agent Myers! O Conner, Ortez" Cullen ordered. "Conlon get the paramedics in here for Booth and Dr Brennan." Cullen came over to Brennan and crouched down beside her. "Dr Brennan are you ok?"

"Booth… the baby…" she gasped.

"Alright, alright" he nodded. A female paramedic came over to her. Cullen took her arm. "She's six months pregnant." The paramedic nodded. Booth was being attended to by two other physicians. Another shock of pain shot through her and her vision blurred. When she could see clearly again Booth had been moved.


	46. Chapter 46

_OK this is like the longest chapter I've ever written but I think it's deserved for how long you've stuck with it! And how long it's been since my last update! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Some of the reviews have made me cry with happiness so thank you so much! I would give you all a hug if I could but I cant so virtual hug (",) _

_Thank you_

_LoL_

_Grace (aka bonesmad)_

She awoke with a start. Her arm had slipped from the bed and hit the table. Booth was lying in the bed she was leaning on. His breathing was normal now but his colour was still off. They had operated on him for three hours. She couldn't even remember the details of what had been wrong with him, she had just been so worried. As she was absentmindedly rubbing her stomach he woke up.

"Bones…" he coughed. "… What happened."

"You were shot!" she said calmly taking his hand.

"Yeah I got that." He laughed.

"Yeah."

"I meant… are you ok. You were hurt."

"I'm fine don't worry."

"Bones I heard you." he coughed and groaned slightly.

"Booth!"

"I'm fine! What happened to you?"

"Ortez burst in the door and it hit me full in the abdominal. The baby went into some distress and I went almost into premature labor but they were able to stop that." He tried to get up but she put out a hand to stop him. "And I'm fine."

"Shouldn't they have kept you in for that Bones!"

"They wanted to. But I discharged myself."

"Why Bones!"

"They wouldn't let me stay down here with you!"

"Bones if you're hurt you should let them take care of you."

"Booth I'm fine. They're running some more tests and they know where I am so they can find me when the results are back."

"Temp…" but she interrupted.

"No don't try to change my mind! I'm staying here."

"Alright. So what happened when I got hit?" he sighed letting himself lie back against the bed knowing she wouldn't give up."

"Well you were right about one thing. You had seen Tina before. You trained with her!" she said smiling. Booth looked down in deep thought. Then he smiled.

"Ah yes Agent Myers. Now I remember!" he said still grinning.

"Old girlfriend?" Brennan raised an eyebrow.

"Well we went out once. Only once!" he shrugged.

"Well your ex burst in the living room window and took him out. She got a shot in the chest but she was wearing a vest so she was only wounded and slightly bruised. She saved us both." She smiled and shifted in her chair. She must have grimaced because Booth sat up again.

"Bones are you sure you don't need to check back in?"

"Booth I'm fine I just need some sleep." He moved over in his bed.

"Well if you won't do the smart thing at least lie down."

"No Booth you're the one that has stitches in his side!"

"I'm fine. You on the other hand have more then yourself to think of." She sighed and stood up. Sitting as gently as she could down on the bed she lay back trying to move him as little as possible. "Good girl Bones. Now just rest." He said and she slapped his arm lightly. "Hey!" she laughed. "Don't worry it's all going to be fine now. " And she let her eyes close. Finally able to sleep peacefully knowing he was alright.

"Bones!" he said into her ear. "Bones wake up!"

"Mhh?" she said smiling forgetting where she was.

"Orla's here and I think she needs an explanation." She immediately remembered and sat up opening her eyes. She found her friend standing at the end of the bed.

"Orla!" she said smiling at her.

"Dr Temperance Brennan?" she said slowly.

"Eh… Yeah."

"That's weird."

"I'm sorry we lied to you but…"

"I understand don't worry. Agent Cullen explained everything to me." She looked at Booth. "Agent Seeley Booth?"

"That's me." He grinned.

"This is very strange. I mean I thought I knew you, and it turns out that we were talking about you and your funeral in front of you and never knew."

"That was very uncomfortable."

"I'm not surprised." The three of them laughed. Brennan got off the bed and pulled two chairs over for them. "So are you actually married?"

"No were not!" Booth replied.

"So…" she looked down at Brennan's bump.

"This only happened since we came here." Booth said again.

"Is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"Well in some senses it is but, apparently people have seen it coming for years." He laughed and took Brennan's hand.

"So what's going to happen you now? Can you go home?" Brennan turned to Booth.

"I don't know do we?" she asked and he sighed.

"I'm not sure. With Ortez gone the hit should be too. But I can't guarantee anything."

"So we might be going back to Angela?" Brennan said and he could see the tears forming in his eyes.

"I hope so Bones."

"Bones?" Orla asked.

"It's his annoying nickname for me that he knows I hate!" Brennan sighed.

"I think its nice." She said.

"Thank you!" Booth grinned again.

"It will be hard to go back wont it?" Orla asked.

"Harder then we ever expected it would be with… recent developments." Brennan said. Just then the door opened and Tina walked in. she smiled the first real smiled Brennan had ever seen on her face.

"You're both ok?" she said walking over to them.

"Yes we are. And you?"

"Just a bit bruised." She laughed.

"Tina Myers. Why didn't I see it straight away?" Booth sat up

"Well I hope I've changed a bit since you saw me last."

"Only slightly." Tina looked over at Orla.

"Orla thank god you're alright! Cullen said you were involved!" she pulled the other woman into a hug.

"I'm fine. They got me out of the house. It's just hard to digest all this." She smiled and sat back down leaving Tina to sit at the end of Booth's bed.

"So you work from here?" Booth asked.

"Yes always have since I got married. We're not as far out of Washington as you think."

"Really?" Brennan said.

"No. I have to go soon but I had two things to tell you. first off I want to apologize for being such a bitch to you Dr Brennan. My orders were to not let Booth recognize me. So I couldn't get too close."

"It's ok. You saved our lives. I think you're forgiven." Booth laughed.

"Well it's about time you needed saving for once Seeley!"

"What was the second thing?" he asked.

"Oh yeah I thought you'd like to know that Cullen expected this." She gestured to them. She turned to look at Brennan. "He said you'd laugh if you knew about his bet with a Miss Montenegro." Brennan laughed. "Well I better go home! Come on Orla I'll give you a lift."

"Yes please I need some more time to a-just to him."

"Bye so!" Tina said.

"Goodbye, and thank you Tina."

"No hassle. Get some rest." The two of them left together leaving Brennan and Booth.

"So everyone knew except us?" Brennan said.

"No Bones everyone knew except you!" he said kissing the top of her head.

A half an hour later the double doors opened and Cullen strode in.

"Agent Cullen!" Brennan stood up.

"You're both alright I heard."

"Yes sir." Booth said.

"Good." she took the chair that had been Orla's only a short while before. "I have news for you both. I have just gotten confirmation that with Ortez' death the hit was lifted. You're free." Brennan couldn't believe what she had heard.

"Thank you so much sir! This wel…" Brennan started but she had to stop she couldn't find the words.

"Now you know the channels we have to go through Booth. And I hope to get through them as soon as possible so you can get home." Booth looked like he was about to burst.

"Thank you sir." Cullen smiled.

"I'm glad this is over. Things aren't the same since you left." He stood up to leave and as he did he turned around. "Oh and congratulations!" he walked straight out the door. Brennan hadn't time to digest the news because almost immediately afterwards the doors opened again and a doctor Brennan recognized from earlier came in.

"Dr Brennan?" she nodded.

"Dr Kennedy this is Agent Booth." She introduced them.

"I've gotten your results back. And I can tell you that they're all fine. But I have some news for you." Booth looked at her puzzled.

"Yes Doctor?"

"You're expecting twins!"


	47. Chapter 47

Twins… the word went through her head over and over again

_Twins… _the word went through her head over and over again. she couldn't her head around it. At least it explained why she was a lot bigger then she should be. From the silence in the rest of the room she concluded that Booth was just as shocked as her. The doctor was the first to speak.

"Well I can see that this wasn't expected. All I'll say is that everyone is healthy, and I'll leave you both to digest the news." He smiled and left. It was another few minutes before the silence was broken.

"Wow." Booth said. "That's a lot of news for one day."

"Twins." She breathed. She looked over to Booth. he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Booth don't you got it! Twins two babies!"

"I heard! And I also heard that we get to go home!"

"Home" she nodded.

"To where we fit in properly!" he laughed.

"But will we fit in? I mean Booth to them we've been dead for over half a year! How can we just walk back into they're lives! I mean remember how I felt when you "died" and didn't tell me!"

"Well I don't see Angela punching me!" he grinned.

"But this is worse! This time two of us left and now…" she stopped.

"Now four of us are coming back." He nodded.

"Four she repeated. "Booth! two kids! I can't handle that! Two utterly helpless human beings that will be totally dependant on us!" her breathing became more erratic.

"Bones, calm down it's all going to be fine! We can handle anything we're Booth and Brennan, Wonder-woman and Clark Kent remember!" they both laughed.

"Do you think they'll be mad at us?" she asked.

"Probably… for a while. But they're still our friends. The people we work with. The people that missed us. The people that love us! We get to go back to them Bones!" she saw something change in his eyes. "I get to go back to Parker! And my parents. I get to tell my parents about you Bones!" she smiled at him. Then she laughed.

"What's so funny!"

"I'm just trying to imagine what my dad will say when I tell him about us!" his smile dropped quickly.

"I hadn't thought about that!" he said.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Yeah Bones but how do you tell a man that you chased down, arrested, jailed and testified against in court, that you want to marry and have a life with his daughter!" her brow creased.

"You want to marry me!" he froze.

"I didn't say that!"

"Yes you did! You just said it!"

"I didn't mean to I was just thinking out loud!"

"So you were thinking it!" _why couldn't I just shut my mouth! _He thought.

"You know what yeah! I was thinking about it Bones because well… we're having twins and… well…" he stopped, this probably wasn't a good idea.

"What?"

"I love you Bones!" he said he went to turn to her but it pulled at his stitches and he groaned. She looked at him for a few seconds.

"I know I always said that love was only a chemical reaction, but… but no amount of science can explain how I feel about you. I love you too Booth." she smiled. He took her hand and kissed it.

"So will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?" she tilted her head.

"Marry me!"

"I don't know Booth it's kinda sudden let me think about it." She laughed. It took him a few seconds but he remembered the conversation they'd had a long time ago. "Yes Booth yes I will!" she grinned from ear to ear and stood up leaning over she gently kissed him. Just then the door opened and a nurse came in to change Booths dressings and the moment was lost…

_Hey I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to write this!! My muse decided to take holidays!! But I want to say thank you to iamwriter for the brownie he/she gave my muse!! I think it helped!!_

_Lol_

_Graciev (aka bonesmad)_


	48. Chapter 48

Booth sighed and looked up at the wall, at the pictures they had put up together

_Ok so it's back on track for the time being!! I hate having writers block! It's killing me!! But thank you for reading and maybe reviews will inspire my muse!! Well that or brownies!! _

_Lol_

_Gracie (bonesmad)_

Booth sighed and looked up at the wall, at the pictures they had put up together. All those months ago now. Did they still argue as much now as they did back then? He couldn't remember.

"Bones you sure we should do this? Do you want to wait another few weeks." He called up the stairs to where she was changing. it had only been a three weeks since the attack on their house, he had come out of hospital after a week and they were both doing fine. he was just worried that going back would be too much for her.

"Booth I won't be able to go anywhere in a few weeks!" she called back down.

"You sure you're up to this?" he called up again still looking at the pictures.

"Booth I'm pregnant not dying!" she laughed as she walked down the stairs. Booth turned around,

"I know Bones but this is bi…" he stopped and looked her up and down. "… how… what did… How don't you look pregnant?" he stumbled over the words.

"It's this thing, I think it's called a poncho, Orla lent it to me. I thought one shock at a time would be enough for everyone." She said coming up to him.

"You're probably right!" he smiled. She took his hand.

"I nearly always am! Come on I can't wait any longer!" he nodded and they walked out to the car.

Less then an hour later they were passing the diner.

"God I could use some pie!" Booth laughed.

"Seriously you want to think of your stomach right now!"

"It calms my nerves!" He shrugged.

"Yeah right." She sighed.

"Now this is what I remember, driving down this road with you giving out about my eating habits! What's strange this time is you're the one that had a tin of anchovies and a few olives for breakfast!"

"That's what I felt like!" she sighed.

"You alright?" he asked slowing down the car.

"I've been sitting down too long but it's ok we're almost there!" she smiled and looked out the window. "I'm worried Booth! What if they're angry?"

"Bones they're going to be, I won't lie to you! And it's going to be hard but I know that you don't what to turn around and go home letting them think that we're still dead."

"No I don't." she nodded.

"Then come on. We're here." He turned off the car. she looked forward at the Jeffersonian. It had been so long and yet nothing had changed.

"It looks the same." She said softly.

"Yeah I know I expected the place to have fallen down without you!" he laughed. And that earned him a light smack on the arm. He got out of the car, in the past few months he's been able to get all the way around to her side of the car before she was able to get out and he loved that. Helping her out she gripped his hand and they made there was up the path.

Using their old i.d.'s they were able to walk straight into the building. No-one even looked at them. _Maybe it's the blonde. _Brennan thought _Or maybe they've all just forgotten us._ They came to the hall than led to what had been her part of the lad. The anthropology unit. There was a large black sign up just beside the door with everyone's names on it. She started at the bottom. Angela, Hodgins, Zach, they were all there. Then she came to the space where her name had been, right under Cam's, but it was blank. Her name was gone. Taken down. Booth must have seen it too because he gripped her hand a little tighter. _What did you expect Brennan!_ She mentally scolded herself.

"Come on Bones!" Booth gave her hand a slight tug. She tore her eyes away from the sign and they walked into the lab.

Brennan looked up at the platform. There they were Cam, Hodgins and Zach. Brennan's breath caught in her throat. Booth had never thought he'd ever be this happy to see the squint squad. They silently walked towards them. Hodgins had his back turned to them at one of the computer screens. Cam and Zach were leaning over the remains on the table in the middle of the platform.

"There's anti-mortem fractures along the jaw." Zach said, and Brennan took that as her chance to speak up.

"And what conclusion can you draw from that Zach?" she asked. The two of them looked up suddenly. Cam looked like she was about to speak but her jaw just fell open. Zach couldn't even move. Hodgins still hadn't seen them.

"God that sounded just like…" he started to say as he turned around. As he did he dropped the file in his hand. "...Temperance… Booth!" he said also stunned.


	49. Chapter 49

"No way…" Cam said breaking the silence

"No way…" Cam said breaking the silence. Brennan looked at Booth who nodded.

"Way." She replied.

"How… why… dead… what!!" Zach said stuttering.

"Is Zach speechless?" Booth muttered. Brennan laughed but found that she herself could barely muster a sentence, due to the lump forming in her throat.

"You're alive." Cam said putting everything down on the table, tears now streaming down her face.

"Yes." Booth said. Zach also put down the remains in his hands.

"Wow two deaths in a years that's rough man!" Hodgins was the first to come towards them. He reached out and pulled Booth into a hug. Brennan could see the tears in both men's eyes. She smiled. Hodgins let him go and moved to Brennan, but before he hugged her there was a loud crash behind them. Brennan spun around and saw Angela standing there surrounded by thousands of shattered pieces. Brennan guessed she was holding a skull, and normally she would have hated seeing it broken on the floor but when her eyes met Angela's it didn't matter.

"Bren…" she said in barely a whisper.

"Ange…" a tear finally escaped her.

"Where the hell were you!" she said stepping over the shards.

"Witness Protection."

"For almost nine months?!"

"Yes…"

"But the crash?"

"Staged."

"Over eight months Bren, I thought you were dead for over eight months."

"I know Ange I …" But Angela interrupted.

"And you!" she said looking at Booth. he stepped towards her putting out his arms, but she didnt embrace him, instead she pushed hard against his chest causing him to lose his footing and stumble backwards. "I've gone to your funeral twice this year Seeley Booth! Twice! Have you any idea how hard that was!" she turned back to Brennan.

"I lost both of you! For about a month I expected a call a letter anything!! there was tears now. "Why didn't you contact me!"

"Ange we couldn't!" Booth started.

"You couldn't have put us on your list! We didn't merit enough in your lives to know!"

"Angela we had no list! No one bar the F.B.I knew we were alive! My father, Russ, Parker no-one knew!" Brennan said.

"Not even Parker?" she looked at Booth.

"No not even Parker." He hung his head. Brennan watched Angela as her face changed. The tears continued but the rest of the expression softened.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you again!" she moved forward this time hugging Booth. she clung to him for a few minutes then moved towards Brennan.

"Sweetie!" she rushed forward and put out her arms to embrace her friend, Brennan almost forgot…

"WHAT!!" Angela jumped back landing on the shards again, by this time everyone had come down from the platform and was beside them. "Bren is that part of your cover?" Brennan looked at Booth, then back at the artist.

"No Ange it's not I'm pregnant!" Angela had never smiled a smile as big in her life. Brennan took Booths hand again.

"No way…" Cam repeated.


	50. Chapter 50

Brennan hung up the phone. She really hadn't wanted to tell her Dad she was alive over the telephone but she had no choice since he was in France with Russ and his family, on holiday. He had been over come with emotion she could barely understand him when he started crying. She looked at Booth in the drivers seat.

"He's on his way home." She smiled. "They all are."

"Good. But you didn't tell them"

"I couldn't get a word in edge route Booth!"

"Edge ways! Bones edge way."

"Still I just didn't manage to get a chance to tell him." She said.

"Right. Probably wise since your father doesn't like me and your brother is scared of me!" he smiled.

"Yes I thought so too!" she laughed.

"Angela took the entire thing better then I expected."

"She's practically in shock. You'll probably got the reaction you were expecting tomorrow."

"Probably." He slowed down the car and turned off into a drive way. "Were here."

"You sure you want me to come in?" she said.

"Yes… Maybe in a minute. I should probably go first."

"Ok. Good luck." She smiled. he leaned over and kissed her before opening the car door and getting out.

Booth walked up the small path towards the house. He rang the bell and waited. The door opened slowly, Booth looked up and his eyes immediately locked with hers.

"Rebecca…" he said. She threw the door fully open.

"No way Seeley no!" she shook her head and stepped back. "You cant be… you just cant!"

"I am Rebecca, we both are!" he looked back towards the car to Brennan.

"Thank God!" Rebecca stood forward again and hugged him.

"Can I see him? I need to see him!" Booth said. She just nodded, and let him in.

"How are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"It should be easy, he was always convinced it was like last time. I didn't know how to tell him it wasn't. but now…" she was cut off.

"DADDY!" he ran through a door off the hall, and straight into Booth's arms.

"Oh Parker." Booth hugged him as hard as he could without hurting the small child.

"I knew it! I knew you were alright! Didn't I tell you mommy! Daddy's ok!" he said without letting his father go. "I told you!" Booth stroked the boys head.

"You were right Parker. Well done, my smart, smart boy!" he laughed. Parker stepped back.

"Is Dr Bones here too?" he asked. "Did you mind her?"

"Yes Park I did…" he laughed again. "But we have some news for you."

"What is it?" Parker asked smiling.

"I'll get Bones and we'll tell you together. Ok?" He nodded smiling. Booth walked back out to car, on the way her heard Parker speak again.

"I told you he'd come back mommy! I told you! And now he's back. Daddy's back." Booth couldn't help but beam. Brennan opened her own door when she saw him coming. Booth half jogged over to her to help her out.

"So…" she asked.

"He knew I was going to come back! That it was like last time."

"Smart kid."

"He is. Takes after me I guess!" she ginned at him.

"Do you want to tell him now?"

"It's as good a time as any."

"Ok then." She nodded and this time she knew he needed her to hold his hand.

"Dr Bones!" Parker beamed up at her, when they came thought the door. Rebecca came back out into the hall and gasped.

"You're… you're!" she said but she didn't finish.

"Parker, how would you like two new brothers or sisters?" Booth said kneeling down in-front of his son.

"Really?" the little boy asked.

"Two!" Rebecca said.

"Yes Parker, two little babies. You'd be their big brother! Would you like that?" Brennan said.

"Yes! I'd really like that!" he nodded furiously.

"Good. that's really good to hear Park!" Booth smiled.

"Are you and Dr Bones getting married Daddy?" he asked.

"Yes Park we are." He nodded. "Ok Park I need to talk to your mom now for a while will you go play?"

"Ok I have to tell my teddies you're home!" he ran off.

"I could kill you Seeley! You died twice and this time you took Brennan with you! Have you any idea how upset we all were! Everyone. I couldn't get Parker to believe that you were gone. He just wouldn't. and I don't know if that made things harder or easier but… well if it took sending the two of you off into a different life to finally see what was in front of you I can't kill you now can I?" Rebecca smiled.

"You too huh?" Booth said. She smiled.

"Congratulations to you both!"

"Thanks."

-- -- -- -- --

"It's the exact same. Like no time has passed." Brennan turned to Booth.

"Cullen's been having both places cleaned on a regular basis." She looked around at her apartment. Her home. Her old home. She had a new one now. Booth took her hand. "You ok Bones?""

"Yes, I'm just thinking. I hadn't realized just how small this place is."

"It's bigger then mine!"

"I mean compared to the house."

"Yeah it is. God my place must be a hole!" he laughed.

"Booth how will we manage with two kids in either place?"

"Yeah it'd get quite cramped." He smiled.

"So…"

"So?"

"So maybe we should keep the house?" she shrugged.

"Hmm… maybe we should."

"Would Cullen let us?"

"We'd have to pay the rest of it off."

"Not a problem."

"So we're staying in the house."

"We're staying in the house." she nodded and he pulled her into a hug.


	51. Chapter 51

"Bones we're talking about a forty-five minute drive to work every morning

"Bones we're talking about a forty-five minute drive to work every morning." Booth said sitting on the edge of the bed. Brennan looked at him from where she was sitting up against the headboard. They had decided to stay in D.C. for the night instead of traveling back because Brennan was exhausted. "It means you won't be able to be at work for six in the morning! Cause there's now way I'm getting up for work at half four!" He grinned.

"I could live with nine o' clock like the rest of the staff!" she took his hand in hers.

"I'm sure we could manage half eight!" he brushed his thumb lightly up and down her hand, while at the same time looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" she said. Looking up at him.

"This is slightly weird." He said.

"What is?"

"Well this is my first time in your bedroom!" he said looking back at her.

"Booth you've been sleeping in my bedroom for eight months." She smiled and tilted her head, showing her confusion.

"Not this bedroom! And technically it was my bedroom!"

"What do you mean this bedroom?" Brennan stifled a yawn.

"This is your bedroom from before… before everything so this is slightly weird."

"I don't know what that means!" she said shifting down on the bed to lie down.

"It doesn't matter Bones you just need to get some rest." He smiled and stood up pulling a blanket over her.

"I know it's early but would you stay?" Brennan said in almost a sigh as her eyes slowly closed. He looked down at her.

"Of course Bones. Just give me one minute!" Booth said, he went back out to the kitchen to get a glass of water that he knew she'd need in the middle of the night. Turning back towards the room his eyes locked on the spot it had all started. Where he had killed a man, and everything else had just happened from there. shaking his head he headed back into Brennan. He lay down beside her. "Come on Bones get some sleep. It's been a big day." She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself as close to him as she could.

"I always sleep better when you're with me Booth." she said as she drifted off. He beamed from ear to ear and drank in the scent of her shampoo. He knew it was just the extra hormones in her body (or some other scientific reason that he would never understand) that were causing her to be so open, but he loved it all the same.

-- -- -- --

"So he just shot him!" Angela said sitting down on the couch next to Brennan.

"He had no choice! He attacked us both!"

"So because Booth shot some guy you had so go into hiding?"

"He wasn't just some guy! He… he had serious mob connections."

"It had to do with that mob case I knew it!" Angela said, her eyebrows creasing.

"Yes it did."

"I knew it!!" Angela stood up "We all told you not to take it Bren!"

"I know but you know me I couldn't turn it down!"

"And look where it got you!" Angela said Brennan's hand moved to her stomach. "Just look where it got you sweetie." Brennan wasn't sure if Angela meant it as a bad thing or a good thing.

"Ange that's not all."

"What is it?"

"You met me when I was away."

"What! I did?" Angela sat back.

"When you stayed with your cousin's house in Roseview. I met you at the restaurant."

"I don't remember that!"

"I was a lot blonder, and my hair was very short…" Angela's brow furrowed.

"Glasses…" she whispered.

"Yes." Brennan nodded.

"How didn't I recognize you?"

"I don't think you wanted to Angela."

"It nearly destroyed me Bren losing you."

"I'm sorry Ange." She sighed. "I wanted to tell you so badly! You have to believe me.."

"I do sweetie don't worry!"

"Booth and I have decided to keep the house!"

"Really? But its like an hour away!"

"Well we're going to need a change of lifestyle soon so…"

"I cant get my head around this!" she said her hand now joining Brennan's on the bump.

"And you think I can?" she smiled.

"Well…" she was interrupted by a know at the door.

"Temperence honey?" Max's voice came through the door.

"Dad!" she stood up.

"Baby!" he said coming in the door with Russ close behind him. "BABY!" he roared and stopped short.

"Tempe!!" Russ just stared.

"Bones what's wrong!" Booth flew in the office door. "I heard a roar oh…" he stopped. "Sh.."

"Don't curse!" Brennan said at the exact same time.

"Sorry."

"Your pregnant!" Max said still not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"Yes."

"You're alive and pregnant." Russ whispered.

"Yes."

"Very pregnant…."

"Not exactly... it's twins." Brennan said.

"Twins Oh God…" Max's knees gave out from under him, he just made it to the couch.

"We're you kidnapped and ra…"

"NO!" Brennan stopped her brother from finishing his sentence.

"Then how are you…" Brennan didn't answer she just looked at Booth.

"Booth! It's Booths!!" Russ snapped.

"Yes Russ they're my babies."

"You! You and Temperance! You and my baby girl!" Max said

" Yes sir…"

"But…You…" he looked from one to the other."

"I love her Max I always have! It wasn't just a one night thing or a fling…"

"Booth stop please! He really doesn't need to know all that! Dad Booth and I were put into witness protection for the last few months and well now we're getting married." Angela grinned.

"You don't believe in marriage!" Russ said still watching Booth.

"I do now. After living it for a while… with Seeley." Booth's face lit up he stepped across the room to her.

"Really Bones?"

"Really." She took his hand.

"Wow…" he breathed.

"You happy baby?" Max stood back up.

"Extremely!" she nodded.

"Are you safe?"

"Extremely!" she laughed slightly looking up at Booth.

"Then that's all that matters to me and… and too your mother." He smiled.

"You seem so unlike yourself Tempe!" Russ said.

"I wasn't myself for a while Russ. I left my work off and saw things differently!"

He took a minute to just look at her.

"Cangrats sis."

"Don't take this the wrong way Russ you know I love the girls but, I'm going to be a granddad!"

"I get it dad,"

"Maybe we wont tell them though that their dad arrested me!" Max laughed.


	52. Chapter 52

One month later:

One month later:

"Ange could you help me with the drinks?"

"Oh course Sweetie!" Angela hopped up and took half the glasses she was holding off her. "Drinks up Booth!" she called out when she put them down on the coffee table. He was outside in the hall looking at the rose pictures that were once again hanging on the wall. Making his was back into the living room he looked around at everyone there. All the neighbours and all the old gang. Even Max and Russ had come out for their house warming party. A house warming party ten months after they had moved in!

"I love the house!" Amy said.

"Yes it's a very nice set up ye have." Max nodded and smiled at Booth, who took that as one of the biggest compliments he had ever received.

"Thank you" he said.

"We really do love it he…Oh…" Brennan stopped.

"What is it Bones!" Booth flew across the room to her.

"I think… I think my waters just broke!" she said looking up at him.

"What! Oh God!" it took a few seconds for her words to hit Booth.

"Baby come on lets get you to a hospital!" Max jumped up. Suddenly the entire room was running around the place. The twins were coming…


	53. Chapter 53

Three months on:

Three months on:

He came up silently behind her and wrapped his arms around his waist. Leaning on her shoulder he sighed. She smiled, he was exhausted, and she was running on pure adrenalin and happiness alone. Everything had went smoothly, we as smoothly as a thirty hour labour can go. Their son had been born first, but their little girl had only waited seven minutes later. Both perfectly healthy and absolutely gorgeous. Everyone adored them both old and new friends. Parker was thrilled with his new position as big brother and regularly stayed over at their house so he could help out.

Brennan just looked at the two small figures sleeping in two cots next to each other. She loved watching them sleep in the newly finished nursery. It had been an empty room when they moved in first. But now it was far from that now. The wedding was set for six months time and she actually couldn't wait. She was also going to the lab one day a week. Even though she was supposed to be on maternity leave after nine months away from the lab she just couldn't stay away any longer and no body tried to stop her.

Booth rubbed her arms.

"Come on let's get some sleep." He said into her ear.

"I could stay here all night." She sighed.

"Me too… but I really don't think that's healthy!" she laughed softly. He kissed her neck. "Booth you'll never leave them right?" she said.

"I'll never leave any of you Bones." He turned her around so she could face him. "I'm going no where with out you remember!" she kissed him softly.

"I remember." She nodded. He took her hand and they walked out of the room. Brennan stopped and ran her hand over the door that Angela had painted. It had their names in calligraphy, she read their names under her breath another thing she did every night just to remind her self that it was all real. That what she had thought was the worst thing to ever happened her had become the best.

"David and Emily…"

_Well that's it! It's all over… I cant believe it… wow… I just want to say thank you sooooo much to everyone that's stuck with it for this long!! I know it took me like forever to update it! But all the reviews I got meant the world to me! Thank you again Hugs for all!!_

_Lol_

_Grace_


End file.
